


Jego serce

by toroj



Series: Serca [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy lata po sfingowaniu własnej śmierci Sherlock otrzymuje wiadomość od Mycrofta – czas wracać do domu. Ale wiadomość to zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. Czubeczek wręcz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart in Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504738) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> Od autorki:  
> Ograniczenie wiekowe dałam pewnie na wyrost, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Dziękuję Earlgreytea68 za betowanie (miło mi, że się nie załamałaś). Kolejne podziękowania składam mojej mamie, emerytowanej pielęgniarce, która sprawdziła mi wszystkie medyczne szczegóły i raz powstrzymała mnie przed zamordowaniem Johna poprzez przedawkowanie.  
> Tekst nie został sprawdzony pod kątem „brytyjskości”.  
> Jeśli przed lekturą chcesz zapoznać się z zagadnieniem Omegaverse, tutaj (link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489) znajdziesz świetny tekst, który pozwoli szybko ogarnąć podstawy. Nie zamierzam zagłębiać się w zagadnienie zgody na seks w omegaverse, choć parę razy o nim wspomnę.

tłumaczenie: Szyszka

redakcja: Toroj

   

Istniał numer telefonu, którego Mycroft Holmes nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, by nie użył. Zostało to wystarczająco jasno powiedziane, a w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat zaiste go nie użył, ani razu, choć miał wszelkie powody, by to zrobić.

Jednak teraz wahał się tylko przez moment, zanim wystukał sześć słów na klawiaturze swojej komórki. Nie podpisywał wiadomości. _John w śpiączce. Wracaj jak najprędzej._

Mycroft nacisnął _wyślij,_ umieścił telefon w kieszeni płaszcza i złożył głowę na dłoniach, uciskając powieki. Liczył oddechy w rytmie, do złudzenia przypominającego pracę wentylatora, przy którym spędził dziś rano całą godzinę.

Nie czuł się winny, że złamał zasady. W końcu to i tak były _jego_ zasady.

*

Wiadomość pozostała bez odpowiedzi, jednak następnego wieczoru, około trzydziestu sześciu godzin po jej nadaniu, Gregory Lestrade podniósł wzrok znad łóżka Johna na oddziale intensywnej terapii i ujrzał Sherlocka Holmesa stojącego w drzwiach. Nie wypowiedzieli ani słowa.

Lestrade milczał, bo nie potrafił rozluźnić szczęk. Sherlock z kolei nie potrafił oderwać oczu od Johna i nawet nie zauważył wartującego Lestrade’a. Dopiero ciche “przepraszam” pielęgniarki, wchodzącej do sali, wyrwało ich z zadumy.

\-  W sali może przebywać tylko jeden odwiedzający – dodała kobieta, spoglądając na Sherlocka.

Ten jednak zdawał się jej nie słyszeć. Podszedł do Johna i prawie-prawie dotknął jego dłoni, zanim zorientował się, że lepiej zostawić w spokoju te wszystkie rurki, kable, igły… I jeszcze ta obrzydliwa maska tlenowa, wciśnięta na twarz Johna...

Zamiast tego patrzył, pozwalając, by wsiąkały w niego: sposób, w jaki włosy opadały bez życia wokół Johnowych uszu, cienie pod oczami, szarość jego skóry. Lestrade wiedział, co uderzyło Sherlocka - ta sama myśl, która i jemu przyszła do głowy. _Kto to, do cholery, jest? To nie jest John, nie może być._

 

Półmrok szpitalnych świateł sprawiał, że wszyscy wyglądali jak zjawy, a rytmiczne popiskiwanie monitorów brzmiało jak coś, co zdarza się tylko w serialach medycznych, tak nierealne, że Lestrade wręcz oczekiwał, że ktoś - może nawet sam John, w pełni zdrowy i w  tym swoim cholernym sweterku - wyskoczy i zakrzyknie “Niespodzianka!”. Tu, w sali szpitalnej, świat wydawał się zaczynać i kończyć. Wszystko na zewnątrz było iluzją. A Sherlock był tutaj.

\- Proszę pana… - zaczęła pielęgniarka, wciąż uprzejmie, ale nieco bardziej stanowczo.

\- W porządku. I tak miałem wychodzić - odpowiedział Lestrade.

 

Inspektor wstał, wbijając się w płaszcz. Sherlock nawet nie zauważył jego obecności; pewnie nawet go nie usłyszał. W tym samym momencie Lestrade poczuł przemożną chęć, by skopać go do nieprzytomności, rąbnąć nim o ścianę i potrząsać nim tak długo, aż zęby zagrzechoczą w tej nazbyt inteligentnej czaszce. Czuł wzbierający szał, jego oddech przyspieszył i był pewny, że nawet gdyby drugi alfa tego nie zauważył, to szalejące feromony wywołane silnymi emocjami zdradziłyby jego nastrój. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując opanować pragnienie rzuceniem się na Holmesa.

 

Zrobienie z Sherlocka krwawej miazgi nie pomogłoby ani Johnowi, ani Mycroftowi, ani nikomu innemu, z Lestrade’em na czele. Przypuszczał, że nie poczułby się ani odrobinkę lepiej.

\- Trzymaj go za rękę - rzucił, a kiedy Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca, siłą wetknął jego dłoń w dłoń Johna. - Sherlock.

 

Sherlock spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy od trzech lat i Lestrade poczuł drżenie jego dłoni. Zobaczył nagły chłód, który wyzierał również z jego oczu. Sherlock nie był martwy, ale wydało się, że coś wyssało z niego całe życie.

Przecież on nie wie - przypomniał sobie Lestrade i znowu poczuł chęć, by kogoś uderzyć, choć tym razem nie detektywa.

-Trzymaj go za rękę - powtórzył i poczuł, jak palce Sherlocka się zaciskają. - To twoją rękę on chce trzymać, nie moją.

 

Kroki Lestrade’a odbijały się echem w szpitalnych korytarzach, kiedy opuszczał budynek. Wrześniowa noc była chłodna, pachniała deszczem i miastem. Lestrade zmusił się, by wypełnić tym zapachem płuca, aż do punktu, kiedy prawie pękły z nadmiaru powietrza. Zadziwiająco krótki był to oddech. Nikłe światło padające zza oszklonych drzwi pozwoliło mu wysłać wiadomość.

_Sherlock jest tutaj. GL_

Odpowiedź nadeszła prawie natychmiast.

_Dziękuję. MH_

Lestrade wcisnął ręce w kieszenie płaszcza i ruszył przed siebie, zmagając się z wiatrem.

 *

 - To dzięki Molly. Dała mi środki przeciwbólowe i rozluźniające mięśnie, środki spowalniające bicie serca i oddech, użyłem też kamizelki ze Scotland Yardu, którą zwinąłem dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Lestrade naprawdę powinien bardziej uważać. Musiałem też upaść w odpowiedni sposób, lądowanie na głowie odpadało. Molly nie była pewna, czy to zadziała, ale ostatecznie spisała się całkiem dobrze. Złamałem dwa żebra i prawy piszczel. Nawet pomyślałem, że teraz mamy pasujące do siebie nogi.

 

\- Najpierw pojechałem do Irlandii, zorganizować obóz i przykrywkę. Zobaczyłem cię na cmentarzu, wyjechałem dzień później. Ciągle lało, wyjątkowo parszywa pogoda. Pracowałem nad zdobyciem zaufania komórki terrorystycznej Moriarty'ego, niszcząc ją od wewnątrz. Serio, trochę przesadziłem, ale to dlatego, że przez ten deszcz bolała mnie noga. Jak ty w ogóle dajesz radę z tym swoim ramieniem, kiedy leje?

 

Powinniśmy się wyprowadzić do Meksyku. Piękne plaże, John, ciepło i hiszpański wcale nie jest taki trudny. Mogę cię nauczyć. Zlikwidowałem siedem tajnych komórek Moriarty’ego i nikt nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć.

  

\- Nie to, co w Japonii. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz ochoty zwiedzać Japonii, John. Sześć tygodni, by znaleźć jednego pieprzonego typa i zanim go namierzyłem, był już w Wenezueli. Wszyscy w Japonii są tak irytująco uprzejmi i nikt nigdy nie powie ci tego, co chcesz wiedzieć.

  

\- Nie zerwałeś więzi, nawet nie próbowałeś. Ani razu. Nigdy nie poczułem, że słabnie, drży, zanika. Tak mocno się jej trzymałeś, John. Moja śmierć powinna cię wyzwolić. W naszych czasach nie jest naturalne iść przez życie tak długo bez więzi. To mogło ludziom Moriarty’ego dać do myślenia, mogli zwęszyć, że coś jest na rzeczy.

  

\- Wenezuela była za prosta. Wszystko było takie łatwe, że prawie nie zaprzątało mych myśli i wierzyłem, że sprawy zostały zakończone. Myślałem... Nie ma znaczenia, co myślałem. Zabiłem w Wenezueli czterech ludzi, John, za każdym razem mając przed oczami taksówkarza, którego zastrzeliłeś tamtej nocy, sposób, w jaki wypływała spod niego krew. Zabijałeś wcześniej, John, choć nigdy nie wspomniałeś, ilu. Taksówkarz nie mógł być pierwszy. Ale się nie zawahałeś ani chwili, nie martwiłeś tym, że mogłem cię przejrzeć, ale wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy związani. Choć może i martwiłeś…? Żałuję, że cię nie było w Wenezueli. Moglibyśmy usiąść w obskurnej chińskiej knajpie i po prostu porozmawiać. Zamiast tego wsiadłem do autobusu i ruszyłem na poszukiwanie kolejnego członka siatki. I zanim opuściłem kraj, on też już nie żył.  

 

\- Piękne są wenezuelskie plaże. Ale w Meksyku jest lepsze jedzenie. Pojedziemy tam, John, kiedy się obudzisz. Już ich nie ma, wszyscy wyeliminowani. No, prawie wszyscy. Jeszcze tylko jeden i jedziemy do Meksyku. Ścigam go od miesięcy, prześlizguje mi się przez palce, zawsze jest krok przede mną. Był w Afganistanie, John, widziałem go tam. Odwiedziłem miejsce, gdzie stacjonowałeś i gdzie zostałeś postrzelony. Nic tam nie ma. Nie wiem, co tam było wcześniej, nigdy nie wspominałeś, ale wiem, że to tam. Po prostu droga pośrodku pustyni, z paroma nędznymi drzewami na poboczu.

 

\- Nie wiem, czemu nie zerwałeś więzi. Nie jestem kawałkiem układanki - ale ty tak. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu jej nie zerwałeś. Chciałbym zrozumieć. I chciałbym, żebyś się obudził i mi to wyjaśnił, potrzebuję to wiedzieć.

 

\- Wiem, gdzie pojedziemy. Jest tam taka mała chatka na plaży. Nie będziemy potrzebować butów. A jeśli będziesz miał ochotę ponosić któryś ze swych sweterków, włączymy klimatyzację. Możesz się zwinąć w kłębek, a ja będę szukał śladów na piasku i nie będzie padać, i będzie okropnie, bo to nie będzie Londyn, ale jeśli się obudzisz, pojedziemy tam, żeby już nie bolało, John.

 Bo mam już dość tego całego bólu z powodu deszczu.

 *

Mycroft nie tracił czasu po otrzymaniu wiadomości od Lestrade’a i kiedy wkroczył do sali Johna, zastał brata czuwającego przy łóżku. Napięcie, które zagnieździło się w jego ramionach trzy lata temu, powoli zaczęło ustępować. Sherlock był chudszy, niż Mycroft to pamiętał, z głębokimi cieniami pod oczami, o włosach stanowczo zbyt długich i zaniedbanych.  Ale był tutaj, we własnej osobie i Mycroft nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

 

Sherlock wciąż szeptał litanię miejsc i osób, komórek i taktyk… Monotonne mamrotanie, może w pewien sposób przyjemne, ale na pewno nikogo nie wybudziłoby ze śpiączki. Mycroft nie chciał przeszkadzać. Śledził Sherlocka, jednak z odpowiedniej odległości i wiele szczegółów umknęło mu z powodu upływu czasu, błędów w tłumaczeniu, fałszywych zeznań. Nie był to odpowiedni czas na raporty; późna godzina, a pani Hudson czekała.

\- Sherlock - rzekł cicho i litania urwała się, jak nożem uciął.

\- Mycroft. - Głos Sherlocka brzmiał ochryple. Mycroft zastanowił się mimochodem, jak długo jego brat mówił.

\- Chodź.

\- Nie! – odpowiedział Sherlock gwałtownie.

\- To nie jest kwestia wyboru.

\- Powinienem być tutaj.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że _nie_ powinieneś - odparł Mycroft. - I jestem nawet pewien, że doktor Watson by się ze mną zgodził w tej kwestii. Możesz wrócić tu rano i porozmawiać z lekarzem prowadzącym o stanie Johna.

\- Nie powinien być sam

\- I nie będzie - zapewnił go Mycroft.

Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz spałeś?

\- Trzy lata, dwa miesiące i dwadzieścia cztery dni temu.

Mycroft szczerze w to wątpił, ale był dobrym matematykiem i zrozumiał, co Sherlock miał na myśli.

\- Tak więc najwyższa pora na sen. Samochód czeka.

Sherlock wstał, wciąż trzymając dłoń Johna. Odgarnął włosy z czoła leżącego, przesunął kciukiem po brwiach, delikatnym, ostrożnym ruchem. Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nachylił się i szepnął coś do ucha Johna, po czym wyprostował się i wysunął rękę z dłoni przyjaciela. Narzucił płaszcz i wymaszerował z sali, nie odwracając się nawet na sekundę.

Lestrade czekał w korytarzu. Mężczyźni wymienili długie spojrzenia. Mycroftowi przypominali parę wilków, samców alfa, w milczącym pojedynku o terytorium. Wreszcie Lestrade bez słowa poszedł w kierunku pokoju Johna, ocierając się po drodze o Sherlocka.

\- Dziękuję, inspektorze - rzekł detektyw, a Lestrade zacisnął dłoń na klamce, aż zbielały mu palce.

\- Dziękuję? - rzucił. Jeśli spacer na zimnie miał go ostudzić, spacerował stanowczo za krótko. - Ty cholerny, przemądrzały palancie, powinienem wbić ci nos do środka czaszki.

\- Powinieneś  - odpowiedział Sherlock beznamiętnie.

Lestrade skulił ramiona.

\- Później - westchnął i mamrocząc pod nosem wszedł do pomieszczenia.

 

Mycroft wyprowadził ich najkrótszą drogą, jaka była możliwa. Mógł wybrać bezpieczniejszą trasę, ale chciał, żeby Sherlock zobaczył na własne oczy.

\- Strażnicy - zauważył jego niezawodny młodszy brat. - Na każdym piętrze, w każdym kącie stoi uzbrojony strażnik.

\- Lestrade też ma broń - odpowiedział cicho Mycroft. - Nie zostawiasz Johna bez opieki.

 

Samochód czekał przy krawężniku. Sherlock zatonął w siedzeniu, ułożył się wygodniej i oparł policzek na skórzanym zagłówku.

\- Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Ty mi powiedz - odparł Mycroft, a samochód miękko wtopił się w ruch uliczny, jak tylko zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Sherlock nie odzywał się, nie próbował wyciągać wniosków. Chwilę trwało, zanim Mycroft zorientował się, że cichutko snuje opowieść o miejscach, ludziach i zniszczeniu powyższych. Otworzył szeroko oczy dopiero gdy samochód stanął.

\- Baker Street.

\- A gdzieżby indziej? - żachnął się Mycroft. - Przecież nie mogłem cię w takim stanie pokazać Mamusi.

Sherlock poruszył się powoli.

\- On... ciągle tu mieszka.

\- Na samym początku wspominał o przeprowadzce, ale było... prościej pozostać na miejscu - zaczął ostrożnie Mycroft, podczas gdy oczy Sherlocka nabrały ostrości, gdy zauważył ostrożność, z jaką brat dobierał słowa. - No już, pani Hudson czeka.

 

W przedpokoju Sherlock stanął u podnóża schodów. Mycroftowi wydawało się, że znów dostrzegł przebłysk zrozumienia w oczach brata, kiedy lustrował przyciemnione wnętrze, które wyglądało prawie dokładnie tak, jak wówczas gdy opuszczał je trzy lata temu. Prawie, gdyż dało się zauważyć charakterystyczne zmiany.

Mycroft obserwował Sherlocka i chyba był w stanie określić, kiedy do brata dotarła nagła prawda. Drgnięcie ramion, pauza w oddechu i następnie głęboki wdech, jakby Sherlock wyczuwał coś w powietrzu. Cóż, może faktycznie coś czuł.

\- Mycroft... - zaczął powoli.

Nie zdołał jednak dokończyć, a Mycroft nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Przerwał im ostry okrzyk dobiegający z góry, uderzenie i jęk, którego nie dało się z niczym innym pomylić. Sherlock gapił się do góry, z ręką zamarłą na poręczy.

\- Sherlocku, myślę, że najwyższy czas, byś poznał swoją córkę - oznajmił Mycroft.

 

*

 

Patrzyła na niego jasnobłękitnymi oczami Johna i Sherlock poczuł, jak opuszcza go oddech. Ten, który wstrzymywał nieświadomie od momentu wejścia do szpitalnej sali Johna, a wraz z nim uleciała wszelka niepewność, wahanie, że może powrót nie był najlepszym pomysłem - kiedy na nią patrzył, wiedział, że postąpił właściwie. Mrugnęła, by pozbyć się z oczu łez, które teraz spływały po policzkach. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu.

\- To twój tatuś - powiedziała pani Hudson, a Sherlock podszedł do nich, położył rękę na pleckach dziecka. Wyciągnęła rączki, a on wziął ją na ręce tak, jakby robił to tysiąc razy wcześniej (a może robił, tylko zapomniał). Była konkretnym, namacalnym ciężarem w jego ramionach. Objął ją mocno, jakby w obawie, że odfrunie.

\- Jak... - przełknął - Jak ma na imię?

\- Emily Holmes Watson - dobiegł zza jego pleców głos Mycrofta, sugerujący lekko, że nie za bardzo odpowiada mu kolejność nazwisk. Sherlock zdecydował, że ma to gdzieś.

\- Emily - powtórzył, a dziecko złapało paluszkami klapy płaszcza i pociągnęło nosem. Westchnęła głośno, położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i zamknęła oczy. Sherlock ostrożnie usiadł w fotelu. Emily mruknęła coś na znak protestu, jednak zaraz się uspokoiła.

\- Zna swojego tatusia - powiedziała pani Hudson.

Sherlock słyszał ich głosy, zdawały się jednak dobiegać z bardzo daleka. Plecy Emily unosiły się i opadały z każdym jej miękkim oddechem, jęknęła cicho przez sen. Małe mięśnie naprężały się i rozluźniały, gdy wierciła się, zapadając w coraz głębszy sen. Sherlock oparł policzek o jej czarne kędziorki. „Moje włosy” - pomyślał, zszokowany. Oczy Johna, jego włosy; przytulił ją nieco mocniej, a ona nie protestowała.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, wyławiając wszystkie zmiany. Nie ma już miejsca na eksperymenty - zniknęły wszystkie fiolki, szalki, stosy wycinków z gazet i pamiątki z rozwiązanych spraw. Mikroskop stał wysoko na kominku, obok czaszki - tam, gdzie nie dosięgną go małe rączki. Przykryty kocem kosz pełen lalek i miękkich klocków, półka pełna kolorowych dziecięcych książeczek.

Dostrzegł też fotografie - wszędzie, wszędzie zdjęcia, nawet to okropieństwo z nim w idiotycznej czapce. Zdjęcia z czasów zanim poznał Johna - z uniwersytetu, z Eton, z czasów, gdy nie był starszy od Emily. Zapomniał, że w ogóle je zrobiono. Zobaczył zdjęcia Johna mniej więcej z tego samego okresu, uspokajający misz-masz różnych historii i kiedy Emily westchnęła w jego objęciach, zrozumiał, skąd wiedziała, kim on jest.

\- Mycroft - rzekł miękko, przerywając cichą rozmowę na drugim końcu pokoju. Mycroft przysiadł na sofie, naprzeciw Sherlocka.

\- Nigdy nie przestał wierzyć - zaczął, wiedząc instynktownie, o co chciał spytać Sherlock. – Oczywiście nie pisnął ani słowa. Nigdy nie pytał mnie, czy żyjesz, nie dał po sobie poznać, że sądzi inaczej. Ale wiedział. Myślę, że zawsze wiedział.

Sherlock spojrzał na Emily.

\- Powinienem był zerwać więź - mruknął. - Myślałem o tym, ale nigdy... Gdybym umarł, zniknęłaby samoistnie, więc John musiał czuć, że coś jest na rzeczy, kiedy tak się nie stało.

\- Niezwiązane omegi mają wysoki czynnik poronień - rzekł Mycroft.

\- Zerwanie więzi mogłoby ją zabić - dodała pani Hudson. - A to, myślę... to by mogło zabić jego.

Sherlock zamknął oczy, pomyślał o nocy w Dublinie, omedze w łóżku, jałowości jego ust i to, jak prawie zwymiotował. I tak to zrobił, kiedy wytoczył się na ulicę.

\- Nie mógłbym tego zrobić.

\- John ciągle powtarzał, że znajdzie nowy dom. Ale nie zdołał... - Głos pani Hudson załamał się. - Przepraszam, kochanie, twój brat wciąż opłacał czynsz. Kiedy mu powiedziałam, że John zostaje...

Sherlock próbował się rozzłościć, ale odkrył, że nie potrafi.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia - odparł Mycroft. - Do dnia, w którym się urodziła. I nie, nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. John poprosił, bym ci nie mówił. - Mycroft uniósł dłoń. - Nie słowami, oczywiście. Jak mówiłem, słowem nie zdradził, że czuje, że żyjesz. Ale prosił o twoje zdjęcia, tyle ile zdołam mu przynieść, żeby Emily cię poznała. Wspominał też, że cieszy się, że o niej nie wiesz.

\- Cieszy się? - Sherlock gwałtownie uniósł głowę.

\- To było coś odnośnie Moriarty'ego. Że cię spali.

_Spalę twoje serce._

\- John obawiał się, że gdybyś wiedział o Emily, zmieniłbyś swoją decyzję. A to zmieniłoby _wszystko_.

Sherlock spojrzał na śpiące dziecko.

\- I miał rację - dodał Mycroft. - Gdybym ci powiedział o Emily, wróciłbyś do domu w połowie roboty. Cały wysiłek na próżno.

\- Robota _jest_ skończona - warknął Sherlock.

\- Sherlock… - powiedział Mycroft. - Ostatnia komórka sieci Moriarty’ego została unieszkodliwiona cztery miesiące temu. Wszystkie pozostałe są albo nieistotne, albo dawno dryfują po dnie oceanu w betonowych bucikach.

\- Nie wszystkie - odparł Sherlock, wtulając twarz we włosy Emily.

\- Już dość, bracie. To był najwyższy czas na powrót, nawet bez wypadku, jakiemu uległ John.

Pewna myśl uderzyła Sherlocka, złapał z trudem powietrze. Gapił się na brata, jakby go nie poznając.

\- Nie bądź niepoważny. - Mycroft uniósł się zimną furią. - Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Nie ryzykowałbym szczęścia mojej bratanicy tylko po to, by udowodnić ci swoją rację.

Emily poruszyła się we śnie, próbując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Sherlock popatrzył na nią i przez moment nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak znalazł się w fotelu z dzieckiem na kolanach.

\- Pokaż mi, gdzie śpi - zażądał i pozwolił pani Hudson sobie pomóc, gdyż zdążyła mu poważnie zdrętwieć noga i nie miał pewności, czy uda mu się bezpiecznie zanieść dziecko po stromych schodach i jeszcze otworzyć drzwi.

Poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zagubiony, gdy zobaczył stary pokój Johna, zmieniony w dziecięcą sypialnię. Teraz był to wesoły, żółto-biały pokoik, z malutką lampką w rogu zamiast żyrandola u sufitu. Pani Hudson zapaliła ją, zgrabnymi ruchami zgarnęła narzuty i ułożyła pluszaki tak, by skutecznie zabezpieczyły dziecko przed sturlaniem się z łóżka. Królik na podłodze, słoń przy poduszce, owieczka u stóp. Skinęła na Sherlocka, który delikatnie położył w na łóżku śpiące dziecko. Emily przeturlała się na bok i ciasno objęła rączkami słonia. Nakrył ją kołdrą i pozwolił sobie położyć rękę na jej ramieniu.

Pani Hudson pociągnęła go za rękaw i niechętnie opuścił pokój, do ostatniej chwili nie chcąc spuszczać córki z oczu. Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć - zatroszczyła się pani Hudson. - Ona będzie spać do rana, ale gdy tylko wstanie, będzie cię potrzebować.

\- Nie dam rady, nie potrafię - szepnął Sherlock.

Pani Hudson poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- John mówił dokładnie to samo, w dniu, kiedy przyniósł ją do domu - powiedziała uspokajająco. - Dasz sobie radę. On dał.

„Nie jestem nim” - pomyślał Sherlock i podążył za nią schodami.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:  
> Zgodnie z kanonem Harry powinna być starsza od Johna, jednak to jest moje AU, więc zdecydowałam, że będzie o dwa lata młodsza. Ten rozdział został napisany długo przed doskonałymi esejami Wellingtongoose’a na temat kariery medycznej Johna Watsona; pozwoliłam sobie nie zmieniać tak naprawdę jego historii, by dopasować się do tego, jak mogła się ona rzeczywiście potoczyć. Podkreślam: AU. Proszę, wybaczcie mi rozbieżności. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie moje decyzje podjęte na potrzeby niniejszej narracji.

John Watson nigdy jakoś nie przykładał wagi do tego, kim będzie, gdy dorośnie. Był wystarczająco szczęśliwy mogąc grać w rugby, wisząc do góry nogami na gałęziach i podejmując próby zerknięcia pod dziewczęce spódniczki, gdy tylko pojawiła się okazja. Z kolegami zbudowali wielki, kartonowy fort przed podstawówką w Westbury - fort był pomysłem Johna, Nigel wymyślił, że znajduje się on w kosmosie - i przez dziesięć błogich dni John wiódł życie kosmicznego komandosa, ratującego galaktykę przed kosmitami, dżdżownicami i innymi złowrogimi siłami godnymi epizodu Doktora Who.

 

Potem zaczęło padać i karton nasiąknął tak, że nie mógł już utrzymać kształtu. Chłopcy zostali surowo poinformowani, że mają go rozebrać i wyrzucić.

 

TO zdarzyło się, gdy Tom próbował zburzyć wyjątkowo uparty kawałek kartonowej ściany, przewrócił się i rozorał ramię o gruby, zardzewiały gwóźdź. Nigel pochorował się od widoku krwi, Tom nie chciał krzyczeć, a Euan odbiegł na poszukiwanie czyjejkolwiek matki, która była w pobliżu. John zaś złapał Toma za rękę i poprowadził go do pobliskiego sklepu ze słodyczami, należącego do jego ojca. Poprosił o możliwość skorzystania z toalety i przemył ramię Toma wodą z mydłem i powstrzymał krwawienie przyciskając do rany papierowe ręczniki. Kiedy przybyły ich matki, zaniepokojone i roztrzęsione, rana przestała już krwawić, a Tom i John zdążyli uprzątnąć resztę fortu.

 

\- Prawdziwy z ciebie doktor - powiedziała mama Euana, który nie miał śmiałości spojrzeć im w oczy przez cały tydzień. John rozmyślał o tym, jak krew wzbierała na ramieniu Toma i przeczytał każdą dostępną w szkole książkę na temat lekarzy, medycyny i szpitali. Nie było ich dużo.

\- Zostanę doktorem - oznajmił mamie parę tygodni później.

\- Zobaczymy - odpowiedziała. - Będziesz musiał długo chodzić do szkoły i bardzo pilnie się uczyć.

 

John uczył się, aż skończył trzynaście lat i opuścił podstawówkę. Mniej więcej połowa kolegów z jego klasy szykowała się do zmiany szkoły. Euan szedł do alfiego gimnazjum na drugim końcu Westbury, Tom - do ekskluzywnej beta-akademii w Kent, bo jego matka, babka i prababka uczęszczały właśnie tam. John i Nigel nie zrobili jeszcze testów determinujących przynależność, więc tymczasowo przeszli na tok nauczania indywidualnego.

\- To długo nie potrwa - uspokajał Johna ojciec. - Ja zamanifestowałem się wcześnie, twoja mama też. Mamy to we krwi. Nie powinno to trwać dłużej, niż rok, a w tym czasie będziesz się uczył i pomagał mi w sklepie.

W powietrzu zawisło niedopowiedziane: testy są drogie, nie ma sensu marnować skromnych oszczędności na coś, co i tak się rychło okaże. John zadecydował, że mu to nie przeszkadza - w sumie nie miał innego wyjścia. Było dobrze. Musiało być.

 

Tak więc John i Nigiel uczyli się razem z rządowych podręczników do nauczania indywidualnego, które miały im zastąpić formalną edukację do czasu manifestacji. Euan przychodził po lekcjach, w mundurku, opowiadał o psikusach i żarciu na stołówce, o okropnym zapachu, jaki emitują upchnięte w jednej sali alfy.

\- To coś jak wtedy, gdy twój tato przypalił karmel, John.

Porównywali prace domowe przy kuchennym stole, pod czujnym okiem pani Watson. Właśnie to było najgorsze – John nie mógł zostawać sam na sam z kolegami. Nie chodziło o to, że Euan był niebezpieczny; był dokładnie taki sam, jak wcześniej. Ale był również alfą i nawet jeśli miał tylko czternaście lat, mógł się zamanifestować w każdej chwili. Gdyby to uczynił, a John i Nigel zamanifestowali się również, byłoby nieprzyjemnie. Mogło być nieprzyjemnie. Zależało to od wielu czynników. To był grząski temat. Na szczęście John miał Nigela, swojego kumpla, z którym mógł swobodnie spędzać czas. Śmiali się równie często, co się uczyli i zgodnie nabijali z mundurka Euana.

 

Tom wrócił z akademii na święta i to było jeszcze gorsze. Miał jeszcze lepsze opowieści w zanadrzu, niż Euan: o akademikach, o wywyższających się sztywniakach z dobrych domów, którzy może i byli lepsi, ale Tom i tak podczas gry w rugby robił z nimi co chciał.

 

Na domiar wszystkiego Nigel zamanifestował się jako alfa i został odesłany do szkoły z Euanem. John został całkiem sam.

 

Było w porządku. Lepiej mu się uczyło w samotności, musiał tylko nie dopuszczać do siebie uczucia osamotnienia. Euan i Nigel przestali przychodzić, Tom nie pisał, Harry była głupią dziewuchą, a zapach sklepu ze słodyczami przyprawiał go o mdłości. Uczył się, uczył i uczył, aż obudził się pewnego czerwcowego poranka i uświadomił sobie, że stracił cały rok szkolny, ma piętnaście lat i lada moment będzie za późno na naukę w regularnej szkole. I że jeszcze się nie zamanifestował.

 

Na domiar złego Harry, w wieku lat trzynastu, zamanifestowała się jako alfa.

 

John zamknął się w pokoju na cały dzień. Nie z powodu lęku przed tym, co Harry mogła mu zrobić - nawet całkiem oszalała alfa nie będzie starała się uwieść własnego brata, tym bardziej takiego, który się nie zamanifestował. Chodziło o to, że miała _trzynaście_ lat i już mogła iść do szkoły z Nigelem i Euanem. Będzie mogła grać w rugby, nosić głupi mundurek i płacić się w tych wszystkich głupich feromonach, podczas gdy John siedział w domu jak kołek i marnował czas, który mógł spędzić na nauce.

\- John?

\- Daj mi spokój.

\- John, kochanie, otwórz drzwi.

\- Przecież nie mam zamka.

Pani Watson ostrożnie zajrzała do pokoju.

\- John, skarbie, ubierz się, proszę.

\- Po co?

\- Bo masz umówione spotkanie. W klinice. Na prześwietlenia. Za trzy kwadranse.

\- _Co zrobiłaś_? - John usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku.

Matka wsunęła się do pokoju, zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadła na łóżku.

\- Pamiętam moją przerwę w nauce. To były wspaniałe, wypełnione zabawą dwa lata. Świetnie się bawiłam. Zero nauki, tylko podróże po Uuropie z twoim dziadkiem, wtedy było to dużo łatwiejsze, zaraz po wojnie, kiedy wszystko było dużo tańsze... no i pomyślałam, że dla ciebie ten czas będzie równie wspaniały. Ale się myliłam, prawda?

\- Mamo...

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Ja po prostu nie mogę siedzieć w domu przez jeszcze jeden rok. _Nie potrafię_.

Przytaknęła.

\- Chyba najwyższy czas już cię określić, nie sądzisz?

 

W klinice wszyscy byli uprzejmi i wyrozumiali, choć John był nieco starszy, niż większość tego typu pacjentów. Musiał się rozebrać i włożyć papierowy fartuch. Położył się na stole, podczas gdy aparatura robiła zdjęcia jego podbrzusza. Blat był zimny, a on sam czuł się zażenowany, że w ogóle musi tu być. Pielęgniarki były jednak bardzo miłe i na szczęście nie było konieczności wykonywania badań fizykalnych. Kiedy się ubrał i dołączył do matki w gabinecie lekarza, wywołane zdjęcia już na nich czekały, podświetlone na tablicach lekarskich.

 

Doktor nie musiał nic mówić. Jedno spojrzenie na twarz matki powiedziało Johnowi wszystko, wiedział, że rozpoznała to, co jest na zdjęciach.

\- Chyba jednak będę potrzebował zamka w drzwiach.

 

*

Wszystko sprawdził. Znalazł  szkołę dla omeg w innym hrabstwie - taką, która zapewniała wykształcenie naukowcom i matematykom, miała też świetny system stypendialny. Rok nauki w domu opłacił się, John został przyjęty natychmiast, z pełnym stypendium. Omega-szkoły zawsze prowadziły internaty, dlatego od wyjazdu w pierwszym tygodniu września nie widział rodziny przez następnych pięć.

 

Szkoła była genialna. John studiował, grał w rugby, nawiązał przyjaźnie i obserwował manifestacje kolegów. Zazwyczaj to on eskortował ich do sali szpitalnej, jęczących i roztrzęsionych. Nigdy jednak nie pozwolono mu towarzyszyć im, gdy już zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

\- Nie, kochanie, to jeszcze nie twój czas - mówiła uspokajająco pielęgniarka, której nie przeszkadzała jednak jego obecność przy złamaniach czy otarciach, które nierozerwalnie wiązały się z meczami rugby. Uczniowie za zamkniętymi drzwiami przebywali tam przez tydzień, a po powrocie nie chcieli opowiadać o swojej rui.

 

Starał się nie myśleć, co będzie, kiedy przyjdzie kolej na niego. Wiedział oczywiście, co to jest - lekarze w klinice udzielili mu wszelkich informacji o rui, i jego szczególnej anatomii omegi. W dodatku każdy rok nauki zaczynał się od obowiązkowego pokazu filmiku instruktażowego (co było oczywiście olewane przez większość uczniów).

 

Wiedział o tym wszystkim, jednak sama idea, że przydarzy się to właśnie _jemu_ , wydawała się zupełnie obca. _Nie czuł_ się jak omega. Czuł się po prostu Johnem i nie miał ochoty rodzić dzieci, gdy wokół było tyle interesujących rzeczy do zrobienia. Świat nie kręcił się jedynie wokół pieluch, butelek z mlekiem i leżakowania. Nie miał zamiaru zmuszać się do snucia w łóżku planów matrymonialnych tylko dlatego, że jego ciało szalało w amoku.

Bo właśnie to się działo. John nie miał dostępu do sal szpitalnych, gdzie cierpieli uczniowie podczas swojej tygodniowej rui. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wiedział wystarczająco dużo, dzięki życzliwości pielęgniarki, która pozwalała mu zostać w gabinecie, gdy przyprowadzał innych uczniów i czasem mu nawet pomagała.

 

Na ostatnim roku John miał już prawo wydawać łagodne leki przeciwbólowe, a bandażować zwichnięte kostki i nadgarstki mógł z zamkniętymi oczami. Miał niejeden raz możliwość zerknięcia do wnętrza izolatki, ukrytej za grubymi drzwiami o mocnym zamku. Słyszał jęki, stękanie, a czasem nawet krzyki, które sprawiały, że zimny dreszcz przebiegał mu po plecach, na zmianę z uderzeniami gorąca.

 

Nie zamanifestował się przez kolejne dwa lata - był jednym z ostatnich uczniów, którzy dostali ruję. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nadchodzi, dopóki nie zgiął się wpół pod prysznicem po meczu rugby. Czuł, że mu gorąco i pot spływał mu po plecach, ale to mogło być spowodowane ekscytacją po rozgrywce. Kiedy woda uderzyła w jego gorącą, czułą skórę, wydał z siebie nieludzki odgłos i próbował przytulić się do ściany. Przynajmniej tak mówili inni - on sam niewiele pamiętał.

 

Kiedy odzyskał zmysły, minął już tydzień, a on leżał w niedostępnej wcześniej dla niego sali szpitalnej.

\- Obudziłeś się, to dobrze - powiedziała siostra Morstan. - Czujesz się lepiej? Weź prysznic przed zajęciami.

John gapił się w sufit.

\- To już koniec - szepnął.

\- Tak, to koniec. I mogę ci obiecać, że już nigdy nie będzie trwało tak długo, będzie też dużo łatwiej. Pierwszy raz jest zawsze najgorszy. Ale nie było tak strasznie, prawda?

Jednak nie to chodziło Johnowi po głowie.

\- To koniec. Z uniwersytetem.

Siostra Morstan usiadła na krześle przy jego łóżku.

\- Oj, przestań...

\- Nie - rzekł John, podnosząc głowę. - Niby jak mam zostać lekarzem, jeśli będę co parę miesięcy przez tydzień wyłączony z życia, zamieniając się w bełkoczącego dzikusa?

\- Większość doktorów to bełkoczące dzikusy, wpasujesz się raz-dwa w środowisko.

\- Ale uniwersytety... są koedukacyjne. Jeśli utknę ze stadem alf i bet, przepadłem. Będę w ciąży zanim skończy się pierwszy semestr.

\- Tak się nie stanie.

\- Jesteś betą, nic nie rozumiesz - warknął John i odwrócił się do niej plecami. - Świat się zmienił w ciągu ostatnich stu lat, ale nie aż tak.

Coś upadło na materac obok niego. John otworzył oczy i zobaczył małe pudełko.

\- Niekoniecznie - odpowiedziała łagodnie siostra Morstan i wyszła. John usiadł, podniósł pudełko.

Pigułki antykoncepcyjne.

Ledwie zerknął na instrukcje, zanim pochłonął pierwszą dawkę.

 

*

 

John miał kolejną ruję, a potem skończył szkołę. Trzecia przytrafiła mu się w domu podczas wakacji i spędził ją bezpiecznie zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Euan, Tom, Nigel, nawet Harry i ojciec Johna wiedzieli, oczywiście, co jest grane. Dostrzegł drapieżny błysk w oczach Euana i Nigela. Wiedział, że to nie do końca ich wina, ale nie chciał ryzykować przyjaźni. Nie zdawał sobie wówczas sprawy, że łączące ich więzy przepadły w momencie, gdy zrobiono mu badania w wieku piętnastu lat.  

 

Przy czwartej rui mniej więcej wiedział, czego się spodziewać. W tym czasie studiował już na Uniwersytecie Londyńskim, dzieląc pokój z innym omegą. Miało to zapewnić studentom w jakimś stopniu bezpieczeństwo, ale generalnie oznaczało, że przynajmniej dwa razy do roku któryś ze współlokatorów lądował na korytarzu, gdy druga osoba chciała w spokoju pofiglować.

 

John, z wielkim wstydem, pierwszy zamknął drzwi przed współlokatorem, by spędzić noc z jakimś typem z laborek chemicznych. Typem, którego imienia nie zdołał zapamiętać. (Nie potrafił ocenić, co było bardziej żenujące - to, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć imienia alfy, który go rozdziewiczył czy to, że jego współlokator był zmuszony nosić tę samą bieliznę przez cztery dni z rzędu).

\- Tak więc... - rzucił alfa po pierwszym spółkowaniu, kiedy leżeli na stosie porzuconych ubrań i zużytych chusteczek higienicznych. Milczał przez następną minutę, ale John nie był głupi.

\- Jestem na tabletkach.

\- Dzięki Bogu... - odetchnął tamten z ulgą. - Znaczy się, jesteś śliczniusi i w ogóle, ale wiesz...

\- Jasne, rozumiem - odpowiedział John i naprawdę rozumiał. Niezwiązane omegi roniły w siedemdziesięciu procentach przypadków i było to wyjątkowo paskudne, a istniał mocny nacisk społeczny na alfy, by się wiązali z omegami, aby zapobiec takim poronieniom.

John słyszał niejedną historię o omegach zmuszonych do więzi dokładnie z tego powodu i z każdą poranną pigułką wygłaszał peany na cześć siostry Morstan.

 

Na koniec rui John i kolega z laborek uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a podczas zajęć nie patrzyli na siebie i to było całkiem w porządku. Alfa pod koniec semestru musiał zrezygnować ze studiów, bo kolejny omega nie stosował antykoncepcji.

John wysłał siostrze Morstan liścik z podziękowaniami i tuzin róż.

Nauczył się rozpoznawać pierwsze oznaki rui, zanim rozszalała się na dobre. Przez pierwszych parę lat zamykał się w pokoju, barykadując drzwi krzesłem i trzymając pod ręką młotek, tak na wszelki wypadek.

 

Na ostatnim roku, trzymając w ręku dokument potwierdzający przyjęcie do Szkoły Medycznej przy Szpitalu imienia św. Bartłomieja, John pojechał do domu. Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, na pogrzeb ojca. Po drugie - na przyjęcie z okazji zawiązania więzi między Harry i Clarą. Impreza była głośna i fantastyczna, wszyscy upili się w biedronkę, na smutno i na wesoło zarazem. Clara była urocza i John od razu ją polubił. Harry dokuczała mu, że jeszcze nikogo sobie nie znalazł.

\- Za dużo czasu spędzasz z nosem w książkach - mówiła, podkreślając przy każdej możliwej okazji, że teraz ona jest alfą w rodzinie. Mimo wszystko miło było ją znowu zobaczyć.

 

Za to spotkania z resztą były... cóż. Tom był spasiony i nadęty, a przez większość wieczoru chwalił się swoimi znajomościami, rozwodząc się z zapałem nad ostatnim koniem, którego wytrenował. Euan patrzył na Johna, jakby go chciał pożreć żywcem, nie zważając na malutkiego omegę, uczepionego kurczowo jego ramienia.

„Niektóre alfy - pomyślał John z niejakim obrzydzeniem - nie dbają o to, ile więzi zawiążą i zerwą”.

 

Z drugiej strony, Nigel siedział obok Johna, pił rozwodnione piwo i rozmawiał z nim jak prawdziwy przyjaciel. John przypomniał mu czas spędzony na nauce przy kuchennym stole i po chwili znowu chichotali wyśmiewając straszliwy szkolny mundurek Euana.

\- Ale z niego burak... - rzucił Nigel, obserwując, jak Euan podbija do czwartego z rzędu omegi na parkiecie. - Dobrze, że nie byłem betą w szkole z nim w pobliżu.

\- Hm?

\- Bety są pociągające seksualnie, w razie konieczności - powiedział Nigel, a John został sprowadzony na ziemię przez uświadomienie sobie istotnych różnic, które teraz ich dzieliły. - Ale podobno w drugą stronę też to działa, tak słyszałem - dodał, a John oddalił nieprzyjemną myśl.

\- Zdrowie! - wzniósł toast.

\- A co z tobą, co?

\- Nico i pstro - odpowiedział John i obaj zanieśli się pijackim śmiechem.

\- Ale czemu szkoła medyczna? - zapytał Nigel, kiedy wreszcie się jako tako uspokoili. - W tym zawodzie nieczęsto spotyka się omegi, prawda?

\- Ale coraz częściej - najeżył się John.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli - odburknął Nigel, nieco dotknięty. - Myślę, że to wspaniałe. Przecież zawsze chciałeś zostać lekarzem, czyż nie? Rany, kiedy Jenny McFarlen rozwaliła sobie wargę na basenie i zalała wszystko dookoła krwią, przepłynąłeś przez to Morze Czerwone i wyciągnąłeś ją na brzeg!

\- Parę kropel, Nigel, na pewno nie cały basen.

\- Harry mówi, że z nikim się nie widujesz.

John nie odzywał się przez dobrą minutę.

\- Nie chcę się z nikim wiązać - odpowiedział w końcu.

Na parkiecie Harry i Clara tańczyły razem, a spławiony Euan powrócił do swojego związanego omegi.

\- Jak udaje ci się wytrzymać? - zapytał Nigel. - Nie będę nawet udawał, że mam pojęcie jak to jest chodzić w twoich butach, ale u mnie... Chcica... Ledwo pamiętam swoje imię, kiedy dopada mnie szaleństwo.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał John. Przez moment chciał wspomnieć Nigelowi o antykoncepcji, ale zrezygnował. Leki nie były nielegalne, nawet nie były potępiane, ale niektórzy alfa odbierali ich istnienie bardzo osobiście. Nigel zawsze był w porządku, ale John nie raz spotkał już facetów, którzy teoretycznie byli w porządku. - Po prostu wiem, czego nie chcę gdy nie mam rui i tylko to się liczy.

\- A czego chcesz?

\- Czegoś więcej - odpowiedział John.

Nigel stuknął kieliszek Johna, ten odstuknął i porzucili temat. Na jakiś czas.

 

Matka Johna była bardziej bezpośrednia.

\- John, jeśli chodzi o szkołę... Wiem, że jest za darmo, ale Londyn jest taki drogi. Twój ojciec zostawił nam długi, a ubezpieczenie ledwo je pokryje...

\- W porządku, mamo. - John nie czuł się zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw. Coś wisiało już wcześniej w powietrzu. - Dam sobie jakoś radę.  

 

Nigel zadzwonił następnego dnia, przed wyjazdem Johna do Londynu.

\- John… - W jego głosie nie było śladu zmęczenia, co było imponujące, zważywszy, że pił drinka za drinkiem, dotrzymując kroku Johnowi, a ten miał najgorszego kaca w życiu. - Słuchaj. To co powiem jest strasznie głupie i pewnie zrujnuje te resztki przyjaźni...

\- Nie masz chyba zamiaru zasugerować czegoś równie szalonego jak pakt singli po czterdziestce? – John zachichotał.

\- Myślałem raczej o trzydziestce. Skończysz studia, ja już będę mieć kancelarię prawną. Będzie nas stać na opiekę nad dzieckiem.

Opiekę nad dzieckiem. John skrzywił się i przestał podśmiewywać.

\- Nigel...

\- Słuchaj. Jeśli ma to coś zmienić między nami, zapomnij o tym. Ale... byłoby miło mieć jakąś alternatywę, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie, to nic między nami nie zmieni.

\- Nie powinienem w ogóle o to pytać.

\- Zgadzam się.

Usłyszał trzask i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Nigel podniesie słuchawkę.

\- A...ach. Jesteśmy umówieni.

\- Lecę, chcę zdążyć na pociąg - powiedział John. - Dobrze było cię znów zobaczyć.

\- No tak - odpowiedział Nigel, ciągle jeszcze w stanie oszołomienia.

 

Jadąc pociągiem, John pozwolił sobie na odrobinę marzeń. Nigel, mały domek na obrzeżach miasta, z ogródkiem, w którym sadziłby warzywa i kwiaty. I byłaby huśtawka, zawsze chciał mieć huśtawkę. Biegające wokoło dzieciaki - chłopiec i dziewczynka, może też pies. Miałby mały gabinet lekarski, który nie pożerałby mu wiele czasu. Mogliby z Nigelem siadać wieczorami na ganku i rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Harry i Clara mogłyby wpadać z wizytą i spać na poddaszu.

Nie była to aż tak nieprzyjemna perspektywa, jednak otrząsnął się z niej kiedy pociąg wjeżdżał na dworzec Paddington. Wrócił do akademika, zostawił bagaż i wyszedł na ulicę, kierując kroki wprost do punktu poborowego.

 

Pod wieczór John Watson był bogatszy o stopień wojskowy, stypendium militarne, pokrywające koszty jego pobytu w szkole medycznej, obietnicę awansu po skończeniu studiów oraz oświadczyny. Nieźle, jak na jeden dzień.


	3. Chapter 3

Pani Hudson pokazała Sherlockowi gdzie znajdzie mleko dla Emily, jej ulubiony kubeczek i talerzyk śniadaniowy. Jak złożyć butelkę na kaszkę. W nagłym przypływie natchnienia pouczyła go nawet, jak obsługiwać toster.

\- Postaram się przyjść o wpół do dziewiątej - powiedziała. - Zazwyczaj noc przesypia spokojnie, ale jest na nogach około siódmej. Rano jest dość spokojna, nie ma problemu z nowymi ludźmi. Dasz sobie radę.

Sherlock zerknął w górę schodów, w stronę sypialni Emily.

\- Ale...

\- Nie jest ze szkła - uspokoiła go pani Hudson. Ujęła go za dłoń i lekko ścisnęła. - Dobranoc, Sherlock. Dobrze, że wróciłeś.

 

Mycroft nadal siedział na kanapie. Rozmowa z nim była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą Sherlock miał ochotę. Czuł się zmęczony aż do kości i przypuszczał, że gdyby teraz się położył, mógłby nawet zasnąć.

Tak wiele się zdarzyło w ciągu ostatnich paru dni, a wszystko zaczęło się od wiadomości od Mycrofta. Sherlockowi drżały ręce.

\- Wynoś się.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Mycroft. Nie doczekał się kontry.

Sherlock był zbyt zmęczony na kłótnię. Usiadł na krześle naprzeciw brata, zapatrzył się na pusty fotel Johna. Mebel wydał mu się większy, szerszy niż pamiętał, ale może to zasługa lalki, wciśniętej w kąt i paru książeczek dla dzieci, które wsunęły się między siedzenie a oparcie. Wyobraził sobie Johna i Emily, przytulonych do siebie, zaczytanych, skąpanych w żółtym świetle. Zastanawiał się, jak brzmi głos Emily, kiedy jest w pełni obudzona. Czy już mówiła? Czy śmiała się często? Czy wie, co się stało Johnowi?

Kiedy usłyszał głos brata, przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy znowu mówił na głos, czy Mycroft, jak zawsze, był tak domyślny.

\- John przechodził  przez ulicę, na trasie z kliniki do żłobka - rzekł Mycroft. - Samochód pojawił się znikąd, sprawca zbiegł z miejsca wypadku. Było tłoczno i dość ciemno. Jeden z przechodniów zginął na miejscu. Świadkowie twierdzą, że John zdołał odepchnąć drugiego, zanim sam wpadł pod koła.  

Obraz Johna czytającego Emily zbladł. Sherlock spojrzał na Mycrofta; zauważył cienie pod jego oczami, zapadnięte policzki, zagięcia na garniturze.

\- Jesteś jego kontaktem w nagłym wypadku. To wydarzyło się trzy dni temu.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Mycroft.  

\- Czemu zwlekałeś z zawiadomieniem mnie?

\- Musiałem być pewny, że jest to niezbędne.

\- Niezbędne? John jest w śpiączce. - Sherlock ledwie trzymał nerwy na wodzy. - Johna potrącił samochód, wylądował w szpitalu, a moja córka została pozbawiona jedynego rodzica, jakiego miała, Mycroft.

\- Sherlocku...

\- _Niezbędne?_ Odszedłem, by ich _ratować_. Nie, żeby umierali beze mnie.

\- Odszedłeś, żeby uratować Johna, nie Emily - uciął Mycroft. - A on żyje.

\- John jest... - Poczuł ścisk w gardle. Odetchnął. - Emily go potrzebuje.

\- Nie używaj Emily jako argumentu przeciwko mnie - odparł zimno Mycroft. - Nie wróciłeś tu dla niej. Przed godziną nawet nie wiedziałeś o jej istnieniu.  

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

\- Musiałem mieć pewność - kontynuował Mycroft. - Musiałem być absolutnie pewien, że to był wypadek. Albo, że właśnie nie był. Sam powiedziałeś, że nie zamknąłeś jeszcze wszystkich wątków. Trzymałem rękę na pulsie - wiem, że wciąż szukasz ostatnich komórek organizacji Moriarty’ego, ostatniej nitki z kłębka. Wiadomo o niej od miesięcy, a mimo to nie wracałeś do domu, do swojej rodziny. Musiałem mieć pewność, że kontaktując się z tobą, nie wciągam cię w pułapkę.

Sherlock odetchnął.

\- Więc to był zwykły wypadek?

\- Tak.

\- Zapis z kamer drogowych... świadkowie.

\- Przejrzany, przesłuchani. Odnaleźliśmy samochód, kierowca się ulotnił.

Sherlock ponownie westchnął.

\- Wiesz, znacznie ułatwiłbyś mi pracę, gdybyś wyjawił mi, kto jest twoim celem - dodał Mycroft.

\- Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo Sherlock, otwierając gwałtownie oczy i skupiając ostre spojrzenie na bracie. - Cel jest mój, Mycroft. _Mój._ Nie pozwolę, by go ktokolwiek inny zdjął - ani  ty, ani twoje psy gończe.

\- Ach, czyli snajper celujący w Johna. - Mycroft zacisnął dłoń na rączce parasola. - Żadnej innej osoby w tej układance nie traktowałbyś tak serio. Zaskakujące, że zostawiłeś go sobie na koniec.

Twarz Sherlocka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, niczym maska.

\- Nie namierzyłeś kierowcy. Ustawiłeś strażników przed salą szpitalną Johna. Strażnicy są i tutaj... Tak, widziałem ich, czają się w sąsiednich budynkach. Powiedz, bracie, czemu miałbym sądzić, że _nie wchodzę_ w jakąś pułapkę?

\- Emily potrzebuje Johna - odpowiedział Mycroft. - A jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie wyciągnąć go z tego stanu, to właśnie ty. Lekarz wyraził się jasno: związany z kimś omega zdrowieje o wiele szybciej, gdy jego lub jej alfa jest w pobliżu. Jeśli twój ostatni cel jest w pobliżu, nie uważasz, że lepiej być tu, _na miejscu,_ a nie gdzieś daleko, goniąc za wiatrem?

\- Uwierz mi, ów “cel” jest jak najbardziej realny - odrzekł Sherlock zimno i ponuro. - Zaufaj mi. A ja go znajdę.

Mycroft wstał.

\- O dziewiątej podjedzie samochód, by odwieźć cię do szpitala. Ordynator będzie mógł ci udzielić rzetelnych informacji na temat zdrowia Johna – zrobi to lepiej, niż ja. Detektyw inspektor Lestrade będzie trwał na posterunku, aż się pojawisz. Zakładam, że John nadal trzyma broń w tym samym miejscu, choć pewnie dobrze zamkniętą.

            Przerwał. Zawahał się na moment, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś leszcze, ale odwrócił się i wyszedł, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sherlok wsłuchiwał się w odgłos oddalających się kroków, ciche kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi wejściowych.

W mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Sherlock zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach fotela, czując, jak paznokcie zagłębiają się w materiał. Sięgnął na fotel Johna, wyciągnął książki. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, były to książeczki dla dzieci, przeczytane setki razy, wymiętoszone, kochane, z lekko lepkimi stronami. Odłożył je na miejsce i wstał.

Sypialnia wyglądała praktycznie tak samo, jak j pamiętał, od ciemnej narzuty, przez stos koców, aż do piramidki książek, piętrzącej się po stronie Johna, z wetkniętymi między stronice zakładkami. Książki również wydawały się taką samą zbieraniną, jak zawsze: historia Kornwalii, czasopismo medyczne, autobiografia jakiegoś polityka... i poradnik dla rodziców, mocno zaczytany, z pozaginanymi rogami. Sherlock podniósł go i odłożył bez otwierania.

Na szafie zauważył mały sejf, ale nie sięgnął po niego od razu. Zamiast tego zachwiał się, przytłoczony natłokiem zapachów: ubrań domowych, Johna, skórzanych butów, lekkim aromatem kliniki lekarskiej - amoniaku, środków dezynfekujących i czegoś ostrzejszego, jakby nikła woń krwi. Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że część jego ubrań nadal wisiała w szafie. Ciekawe, co się stało z resztą.

Broń spoczywała w sejfie. Klucz był żenująco słabo ukryty, po prostu przyklejony kawałkiem taśmy do wezgłowia łóżka. John mógł go z łatwością chwycić bez wstawania, a Emily raczej nie miała szans go znaleźć - no, przynajmniej jeszcze przez parę lat. Broń była nienaładowana, co z pewnością miało sens, gdy chodzi o bezpieczeństwo dziecka, ale zupełnie niepraktyczne, gdyby trzeba było szybko jej użyć, szczególnie, że już i tak traciło się cenne sekundy na otwieranie sejfu. Sherlock zastanowił się przez chwilę - i wręcz poczuł niezadowolenie Johna - po czym załadował pistolet, odłożył do sejfu, a ten na szafę. Klucz przykleił na powrót do wezgłowia.

Nie robił sobie wielkich nadziei, że czeka na niego osobna szczoteczka do zębów, ale nie zawahał się użyć należącej do Johna. Prawie przeoczył pudełko, stojące obok płynu do płukania ust i zamarł, gdy rozpoznał jego zawartość.

\- Oczywiście - wyszeptał.

Blokery były oczywistym wyjściem, gdy się było samotnym ojcem, bez niczyjego wsparcia (może oprócz Mycrofta, a wszyscy wiemy, że żadne z niego wsparcie), z rują uderzającą regularnie co cztery miesiące po odstawieniu Emily od piersi. Nie pozostawało nic innego.

Sherlock pomyślał o Johnie, na nowo przeżywającym piekło przyjmowania blokerów, z brzemieniem więzi, która nie została zerwana wraz ze śmiercią i oddaleniem alfy. Powoli odstawił pudełko. Zbyt wiele pytań, zbyt wiele zmiennych do rozważenia, a on był zwyczajnie zbyt zmęczony, by się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać.

Zrzucił ubranie, wyłączył światło i wsunął się do łóżka, które wciąż pachniało Johnem. Sięgnął po poduszkę swojego omegi, objął ją mocno ramionami i zasnął.  

 

*

_Kolejny samolot nad kolejnym oceanem, kolejny rozwodniony drink kołyszący się przed nim. Lista osób, które zginęły z jego ręki, nieświadome nawet, kto zadał decydujący cios. Sherlock był już tym wszystkim zmęczony, tą osobistą wojną, zmęczony bólem nogi, zmęczony tęsknotą za Johnem._

_\- John... - szepnął, a kiedy odwrócił się do współpasażera, ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że obok niego, na rozłożonym siedzeniu, śpi John._

_\- John! - zawołał i chwycił go za ramię, lecz omega był zimny i nieruchomy._

_\- John - powtórzył z naciskiem, a samolot zaczął opadać i zawyły się policyjne syreny. - On idzie po ciebie. Wstań, John, obudź się._ Obudź.  

 

*

Syreny policyjne i warkot silników samolotu ze snu zmieszały się z charakterystycznym wyciem radiowozów. Obudził się, a dźwięk syren nie ucichł.

\- John - powiedział w przestrzeń, ale John nie odpowiedział, był częścią snu, który powoli ulatywał. Na wpół przytomny, automatycznie zwlekł się z łóżka i wspiął po schodach, ogarnięty wrażeniem, że John popycha go do przodu.

Dziewczynka siedziała na łóżku, a kiedy wszedł, na nowo zaczęła popłakiwać.

\- Tatuś - wychlipała, a jej głos doskonale pasował do palącego bólu w jego piersi.

\- Nie - powiedział i podniósł ją, wilgotną od potu i łez. Chwyciła go mocno, objęła nogami i wtuliła twarz w szyję. Prawie nie musiał jej podtrzymywać przy znoszeniu na dół. Ciągle płaczliwie wzywała tatę, wtłaczając prośby w jego skórę. W sypialni znalazł piżamę Johna, wciśniętą jak zwykle pod poduszkę. Wbił się w nią, zanim położył się z Emily do łóżka. Dziewczynka tymczasem przywarła do poduszki Johna.

\- Tatuś - szepnęła, a w delikatnym blasku poranka, sączącym się przez okno, Sherlock dostrzegł nowe łzy błyszczące na jej twarzyczce.

\- Tata - poprawił ją Sherlock. - Idź spać.

\- Tata - powtórzyła Emily i zaciągnęła się zapachem Johna, unoszącym się z poduszki. Zamknęła oczka. - Tatuś.

Sherlock wsłuchiwał się w jej oddech, równy rytm serca i płuc, aż miękkie dźwięki sprawiły, że zapadł w sen.

 

*

Śnił mu się John.

Często śnił o swoim omedze - o ile zdołał zasnąć w trakcie swych wojaży. Składał to na karb więzi, ponieważ we śnie John był zaledwie myślą, cieniem, obecnością, postacią w tle. W tych snach Sherlock był przeświadczony, że jeśli obróci się wystarczająco szybko, będzie w stanie go dostrzec, stojącego tuż za nim. Oczywiście to nie działało, nawet w snach, jednak sama myśl, że John jest w pobliżu wystarczała, żeby załagodzić ból świadomości, że tak naprawdę go nie ma. Czasami.

Tu, na Baker Street, gdy spał zanurzony w łóżku wypełnionym zapachem Johna, z ich córką u boku, widział go wyraźnie, choć tuż poza zasięgiem dłoni - uśmiechniętego, zdrowego. Przytrzymywał dłońmi nóżki dziewczynki, siedzącej mu na barana, z rękami zanurzonymi we włosach tatusia.

\- Jest dla ciebie za ciężka - zwrócił mu uwagę Sherlock, a John się roześmiał.

\- To twój sen - przypomniał. - Opowiedz mi jeszcze o Meksyku.

\- Czy ona mówi? - zapytał Sherlock, patrząc na Emily. Jej twarzyczka była trochę niewyraźna, rozmazana, niezdefiniowana. Być może dlatego, że widział ją dopiero pierwszy raz. A może to wcale nie była Emily…?

\- Wie, kim jesteś. Codziennie pokazuję jej zdjęcia. I ciągle o tobie opowiadam. – John zaśmiał się. - I śpiewam jej o tobie. Jestem przy niej kompletnie niedorzeczny.

\- Bez niej też jesteś niedorzeczny - mruknął Sherlock. - Jeśli _śpiewasz_ o mnie.

\- Tata gra na skrzypcach - zanucił John, a dziewczynka zamachała nóżkami do rytmu.

\- Jak z taniego musicalu - westchnął Sherlock.

\- Przecież nie zaśpiewam jej arii operowej.

\- Mówi o mnie “tata”.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i nagle wszystkie inne wyśnione postaci Johna zlały się w jedną. John uśmiechający się, robiący miny, roześmiany - tu, w jego śnie; poza snem miał problem, żeby przypomnieć sobie jego śmiech.

\- Powiedziałem do niej - tu głos Johna opadł o oktawę - “ _Emily... **to jest**_ _twój ojciec_ ”, a ona zrobiła zeza, kiedy się roześmiałem.

\- Potwornie zabawne. Brak poczucia humoru musiała odziedziczyć po tobie.

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz ją nauczyć francuskiego, albo niemieckiego. Żeby była dwujęzyczna..

\- Jak mogłeś tak myśleć, skoro byłem martwy? - zapytał Sherlock.

John nie odpowiedział, bo go nie było. Tylko Emily, ciągnąca go za rękaw.

\- Tato - powiedziała. - Ou-est tatuś? Je veux mon tatuś. Tato, réveillez-vous! Tato, tato, je veux mon tatuś, ou-est tatuś, réveillez-vous, tato, tato, tato, tato...

Szarpanie wyrwało go ze snu, a dziecięcy głosik kontynuował:

\- Tata, tata, tata.

Sherlock otworzył oczy i zobaczył Emily, skąpaną w świetle dnia, klęczącą obok niego na łóżku. Była mniejsza, niż w jego śnie, a jej twarz była doskonale wyraźna w porannym słońcu. Nie rozpoznał jej w pierwszej chwili. Miała niesforne, czarne włosy, gęstsze i grubsze, niż powinno mieć dziecko w jej wieku - jego włosy. Oczy miała błękitne, nieco ciemniejsze, niż oczy Johna, z delikatną srebrną otoczką wokół źrenic. Ścisnęło mu się serce na ten niezwykły widok, bo pewnie nikt inny ich nie zauważył, nie widział, jak się zmieniały, w miarę jak dorastała. Pomyślał o dwóch i pół roku straconych informacji i rozpamiętując tę stratę, na moment zapomniał o wszystkim innym.

\- Tata - ponagliła go Emily, szarpiąc za piżamę Johna. W porównaniu z jego długimi palcami miała małe, niemożliwie maleńkie dłonie. Nie odziedziczyła tego po nim, po Johnie również. Sherlock dokonał szybkiego przeglądu pozostałych części jej ciała, w poszukiwaniu dziedzicznych śladów po nim lub po Johnie. Uszy - mogły być po nim, być może również kształt jej twarzy. Trudno orzec, czy pod dziecięcymi pulchnymi policzkami miała jego kości policzkowe, ale na pewno odziedziczyła brwi. O jej nosie trudno cokolwiek powiedzieć, tak samo o kształcie ust - nie pamiętał, żeby widział u kogokolwiek tak wygięty, różany łuk. Na policzkach wykwitły jej rumieńce i choć nie miał całkowitej pewności (w końcu nie miał wiele do czynienia z dziećmi w wieku i rozmiarze Emily), ale pomyślał, że jest najpiękniejszym dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

Poruszyła się i uderzyła go obca, kwaśna woń, która w niczym nie przypominała zapachu Johna. Zauważył mokre plamy na jej różowej piżamce w tureckie wzory i dopadł go paraliżujący strach.

\- Nie mam serca do wczesnego wstawania - zwrócił się do dziecka. - Nie mam też do popołudni, jeśli mam być szczery. Śmiem wątpić, czy mam serce do wykonywania jakichkolwiek czynności przed twoją porą na spanie, co niewątpliwie następuje około godziny ósmej czy dziewiątej wieczorem, a jestem pewien, że wielu londyńskich policjantów jest przekonanych, że w ogóle nie posiadam serca. Podejrzewam, że zakładają się o to między sobą, na coś stawiać trzeba. Mógłbym to wykorzystać, jeśli zakłady ciągle są otwarte, a z zysków opłacić twoją edukację.

Emily słuchała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Klapnęła pupą na pięty, z kolanami wykręconymi na zewnątrz.

\- Zamierzam nakarmić cię tostem - przypomniał sobie Sherlock. - I mlekiem. Dedukuję ze stanu twojego odzienia, że i w tej materii należy dokonać istotnych zmian.

\- Ulik - powiedziała Emily. Miała dziecięcy, wysoki, ale nie piskliwy głos. Słowo wypowiedziała wyraźnie, tonem wyrażającym niezwykłą ważność. Powtórzyła je z naciskiem, ponownie szarpiąc go za rękaw. - _Ulik_.

Sherlock rzucił jej półuśmiech.

\- Całkiem udane określenie samej siebie, ale raczej wyjęte z kontekstu.

Buzia Emily skurczyła się. Przypominała małą, dziecięcą wersję maski teatralnej z perkatym nosem, coraz bardziej czerwoną. Wielkie, krokodyle łzy nie tyle spłynęły, co trysnęły z jej oczu i Sherlock ponownie doświadczył paraliżującego strachu. Wtedy zawyły syreny policyjne, wdzierając się ciszę londyńskiego poranka.

Sherlock poświęcił chwilę na analizę zmiany nastroju córki. Zwrócił uwagę na linie okalające jej otwartą buzię, wilgoć na rzęsach, małe, idealnie uformowane ząbki. Gdy rzuciła się na materac, szybko obliczył jej wagę na podstawie uderzenia. Dopiero kiedy o mały włos nie sturlała się z łóżka, coś w nim drgnęło - prawie poczuł na sobie gniewny wzrok Johna - i spróbował ją podnieść. Emily wyrwała się, kopiąc, a jej nóżka trafiła Sherlocka w gardło.

Usiadł, walcząc o powietrze. Emily nieprzerwanie krzyczała, a Sherlock czuł, że zaczyna się trząść. Zaciekawiło go wiele rzeczy naraz: jak długo dziecko potrafi ciągnąć jedną nutę bez nabierania powietrza, czy pani Hudson usłyszy wrzask i przybędzie na ratunek, no i najważniejsze - jakim cudem oboje uznali, że zostawienie go sam na sam z takim maluchem jest dobrym pomysłem.

„John” - pomyślał, ale czym prędzej odepchnął tę myśl, bo owszem, John wiedziałby, jak opanować sytuację, ale zdaje się, że nie był mu w stanie nic doradzić. Emily o tym nie wiedziała, a uświadomienie jej też w niczym by nie pomogło. Była za mała, żeby rozumieć cokolwiek z opowieści o wypadkach samochodowych, śpiączkach, szpitalach i respiratorach. Sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby zabrać ją do szpitala, by zobaczyła leżącego Johna, którego nie wolno dotykać, nie można nawiązać z nim kontaktu, wywołała w nim zimną furię. Dostarczyło to wystarczająco dużo energii, żeby złapać dziecko i wynieść je z pokoju.

Ciągle krzyczała, wczepiona w jego ubranie. Czuł na rękach wilgoć pieluchy i z każdym krokiem walczył, by dziecko mu się nie wyślizgnęło. Trochę mu zajęło, zanim zdołał opanować wiercący się, wściekły ciężar na tyle, żeby w ogóle utrzymać się na nogach. Nie wiedział, w którą stronę pójść, ani jak ją uspokoić, ostatecznie zdecydował zrobić jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

Pokój Emily spowijał półmrok, a światełko maleńkiej lampki ledwie ujawniało zarys mebli. Sherlock szturchnął ramieniem włącznik i pomieszczenie zalało żółte światło. Posadził szlochającą Emily na przewijaku. Spojrzał na piżamkę, wziął głęboki oddech i zabrał się do rozbierania jej, z profesjonalizmem analizowania próbki laboratoryjnej.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co robię - rzucił na głos. Emily przestała płakać, spojrzała na niego uważnie, zsunęła się ostrożnie z przewijaka, a gdy tylko jej stopy dotknęły bezpiecznie podłogi, podbiegła do łóżka, szybciej, niż Sherlock zdążył ją złapać. Wdrapała się i objęła ramionami bladoniebieskie, pluszowe coś, ledwo widoczne spod kołdry.

\- Ulik - oznajmiła i wtuliła się w zabawkę. Piżamka zaplątała się wokół jej kostek.

\- Ulik - potwierdził Sherlock, siadając koło niej. Dotknął zwierzaka palcem.

\- Ulik - powtórzyła, lekko zacinając się, najwidoczniej wciąż gotowa wybuchnąć płaczem. Patrząc na długie uszy i wystające ząbki pluszaka ocenił, że jego dziecko najwidoczniej pragnęło wypowiedzieć słowo “królik”, by zwrócić jego uwagę na ulubioną zabawkę. Płacz nadal był realną opcją, dlatego Sherlock przez moment wahał się, zanim ułożył ją z powrotem na przewijaku. Teraz, gdy ściskała swojego Ulika, nie protestowała.

Pielucha. Przed usunięciem należało ją poddać starannym oględzinom - tak też uczynił Sherlock. Następnym krokiem było oddzielenie jej od dziecka, a kiedy to nastąpiło, odkrył, że nie ma pojęcia, co z nią zrobić, więc po prostu odłożył ją na bok. Zlokalizował stos czystych pieluch, jak również zestaw przeróżnych proszków, kremów, balsamów i mazideł. Już miał zerknąć do swojego pałacu umysłu, w nadziei, że znajdzie jakiekolwiek wskazówki na temat ich przeznaczenia, kiedy Emily przekręciła się na brzuszek i o mało nie spadła z przewijaka. Zdecydował, że jeśli raz nie użyje wszystkich dziwnych dodatków, to nic jej się nie stanie.

Akceptowalny poziom wykonania zadania osiągnął po kilku próbach umocowania pieluchy; był całkowicie pewien, że John z łatwością osiągał w tej materii znacznie lepsze rezultaty. Ale przynajmniej pielucha trzymała się na miejscu, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy poprawi ją ktoś o większym doświadczeniu - można uznać, że to całkiem spory sukces. Sherlock zastanowił się, czemu Emily w ogóle nosiła jeszcze pieluchy - korzystanie z ubikacji nie było przecież trudne i dwulatka powinna sobie dawać z tym radę.

Ubranie. Postawił Emily na podłodze, gdzie nie groził jej niespodziewany upadek z wysokości. Wdrapała się na łóżko, ubrana tylko w pieluchę. Usiadła, przyciskając Ulika do piersi. Obserwował ją przez chwilę, aż dziecko sięgnęło pod łóżko i zaczęło wywlekać książeczki, piłki, laleczki i małe filiżanki. Najwyraźniej miała jakiś pomysł, a Sherlock zapomniał o ubraniu, z zaciekawieniem oczekując na rozwój wydarzeń.

Emily ostrożnie włożyła piłeczki do filiżanek, a następnie poczęstowała Ulika improwizowaną herbatką, wydając przy tym odgłos siorbania. Zabawa w przyjęcie. Sherlock, nie spuszczając jej z oczu, opadł na podłogę i, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, wyciągnął rękę z niemą prośbą o filiżankę.  

Emily spojrzała na niego nieufnie i dalej poiła herbatą Ulika. Sherlock poczuł się dotknięty i postanowił przejrzeć szuflady komody w poszukiwaniu ubrania. Zastanawiał się, gdzie John trzyma jej ciuszki i co miałaby ochotę włożyć.

Nie miał pojęcia, co robić - kilka sukienek wyglądało na wyjściowe, cała reszta była dziwaczną mieszaniną: różnokolorowe rajstopki, niebieskie ubranka dżinsowe obok bluzeczek w przeróżnych fasonach i rozmiarach (a większość z nich miała falbanki albo różyczki przy kołnierzu i rękawach). Całkiem sporo różu, a co nie było różowe, miało kolor pastelowy. Sherlock spojrzał na ubrania z niesmakiem i prawie podjął decyzję, że Emily zostanie w piżamie (która na szczęście nie była ani różowa, ani falbaniasta), kiedy mała rączka sięgnęła do szuflady i wydobyła jasnoróżową sukienkę.

\- To jest różowe - powiedział Sherlock, a kiedy Emily nałożyła sukienkę na głowę, dodał:

\- I nie jest kapeluszem.

Emily podjęła próbę samodzielnego ubrania się i zapiszczała ze złością, gdy nie potrafiła sobie poradzić. Sherlock westchnął, poprawił sukienkę na jej głowie. Wsunęła się przez kołnierz i całkiem zgrabnie poradziła sobie z wepchnięciem rączek w rękawy, choć wymagała nieco pomocy. Może i sukienka była różowa, ale przynajmniej nie straszyła koronkami i falbankami, doliczył się też tylko jednej różyczki w okolicy talii. Uznał, że jest w stanie przecierpieć jeden poranek w towarzystwie tak ubranej osoby, a w późniejszym czasie kupi jej bardziej sensowne ubrania.

Wyobraził sobie Emily w ciemnej spódniczce i białej bluzeczce, w czarnych, skórzanych bucikach, na które opadałyby niesforne skarpetki. We włosach miałaby wstążkę. Odpowiednio wychowana, prezentowałaby się doskonale, tuptając za nim, gdy badał miejsce zbrodni. Nosiłaby mały notesik, w którym kredką notowałaby jego wnioski z oględzin, a później umieściłaby je na swoim blogu. Musiałaby mieć bluzę na chłodniejsze wieczory, a on będzie nosił ze sobą kocyk, na wypadek, gdyby chciała się zdrzemnąć. Różowy kocyk, dodał łaskawie i zauważył, że Emily zdążyła wyjść z pokoju.

Była już w połowie schodów na dół, stawiając ostrożnie kroczki, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy. Sherlock tracił oddech za każdym razem, kiedy mała stópka szukała oparcia, ale Emily wydawała się całkiem zwinna i nie potknęła się ani razu. Dotarła na dół i podreptała do kuchni, znikając mu z oczu. Dopiero wtedy rzucił się za nią.

Zastał ją szarpiącą drzwi lodówki. Sherlock zauważył zabezpieczenie, które powstrzymywało ją przed samodzielnym otwarciem, przyjrzał mu się uważnie i otworzył, pozwalając Emily pociągnąć za drzwi. Otworzyła i od razu sięgnęła do wnętrza, wyjęła w połowie pełną butelkę z kaszką i podreptała do salonu, wciąż mocno ściskając Ulika. Sherlock zamknął lodówkę i podążył za nią.

W salonie Emily wdrapała się na fotel Johna, wcisnęła w kącik i posadziła Ulika obok siebie. Wyciągnęła książeczki wetknięte między siedzenie i oparcie, zaczęła czytać. Cóż, może nie tyle czytać, co oglądać - Sherlock obserwował jej wzrok wędrujący chaotycznie po stronie. Rzucała mu od czasu do czasu czujne spojrzenie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że imituje czynności, które widziała każdego ranka. Które wykonywała każdego ranka, z Johnem. Pobudka, zmiana pieluchy, ubranie, udawane przyjęcie, przekąska i czytanie.  

Dobry schemat, ocenił Sherlock. Niepewny, jaką on odgrywał rolę w tym małym przedstawieniu, usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

\- Mam ci teraz poczytać? - zapytał, ale Emily nie zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem. - A może ty chcesz poczytać mnie? A może mam sobie pójść i zjeść śniadanie, kiedy ty oddajesz się porannej lekturze?

Emily nie odpowiedziała. Obserwował ją przez chwilę, ale najwyraźniej nie był jej do niczego potrzebny. Wrócił do kuchni, gdzie czekało na niego tajemnicze urządzenie do robienia tostów.

 

*

 

Pani Hudson spodziewała się wrzeszczącej Emily, roztrzęsionego Sherlocka i mieszkania wywróconego do góry nogami. Niewiele się pomyliła.

Na kuchennym stole leżało sześć nietkniętych tostów, na których rozsmarowano różne produkty spożywcze. Cztery butelki wypełnione różnymi płynami, z których żaden nie był mlekiem. Ciemny, lepki ślad wiódł od drzwi lodówki do salonu, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach, którego pochodzenia wolała nie zgadywać.

I gdzieś tam, w głębi mieszkania, krzyczało dziecko, ale nie ze strachu czy smutku, ale z prawdziwej, rozszalałej wściekłości. Cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem, wyczekała moment, kiedy Emily nabierała oddechu między krzykami i zawołała:

\- Halo?

\- Pani Hud... - krzyk zagłuszył resztę jego wypowiedzi, ale ogrom ulgi, jaki dał się słyszeć w jego głosie, mówił sam za siebie. Pani Hudson ponownie zaczekała, aż Emily zabraknie oddechu.

\- Emily, kochanie, chodź na dół do babci.

Dziewczynka pojawiła się u szczytu schodów, pociągająca nosem i zaczerwienionymi oczami. Trzymała kurczowo Ulika. Usiadła na najwyższym stopniu, przecierając oczy piąstką.

\- Sherlocku, bądź tak dobry i przynieś na dół jej szczotkę do włosów - poprosiła pani Hudson. - Emily, ptaszyno, chodź uściskać babcię.

Emily zjechała na pupie na sam dół, a sukienka podjechała jej aż po szyję. Pani Hudson nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Przynieś też kolejną pieluchę, z łaski swojej - zawołała.

Sherlock pojawił się u szczytu schodów, wciąż w piżamie Johna, z ciemnymi cieniami pod oczami, które wydawały się dużo głębsze, niż wczoraj. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł właśnie maraton po rozżarzonych węglach.

\- Nie chciała dać mi się przewinąć.  

Pani Hudson zacmokała z niezadowoleniem i objęła dziewczynkę.

\- Dałeś jej jeść?

\- Nic nie chciała.

\- A mleko?

\- Wylała na dywan, jak szykowałem jej tosta.

\- Święci patroni, naprawdę byłaś aż tak niegrzeczna? - zwróciła się do dziewczynki, która wtuliła twarz w pluszaka. - Cóż, nie chcę cię popędzać Sherlocku, ale Mycroft będzie tu lada moment i śmiem twierdzić, że nie jesteś odpowiednio ubrany na wizytę w szpitalu.

 

Zanim wyszedł spod prysznica, Emily siedziała już grzecznie w kuchni przy stole, a jej włosy zostały ujarzmione spinkami. Na nóżkach miała legginsy i skarpetki, a na sobie wyczyszczoną sukienkę. Sherlock, zanim wszedł do kuchni, usłyszał, jak szczebiocze niezrozumiale do pani Hudson. Nie miał wątpliwości, że cokolwiek mówiła, nie były to komplementy dotyczące jego osoby.

Zamilkła, gdy tylko się pojawił, zapatrzyła się na niego błękitnymi, otwartymi szeroko oczami. Trzymała w ręku niedojedzonego tosta, a okruszki na jej ubraniu wskazywały, że nie jest to pierwszy kawałek. Na talerzu zauważył resztki jajka, a obok plamy mleka, odpowiadające rozbryzgowi, jaki robi dziecko próbujące utrzymać zbyt pełną szklankę.

Nie lubił porażek, a oto największa porażka, ubrana w różową sukienkę z różyczką, siedziała i gapiła się na niego.

\- Popatrz, jest tata. Spójrz, jak ładnie wygląda, prawda? - pani Hudson zwróciła się do Emily. - A teraz odkładamy tosta i idziemy umyć ząbki, a potem odprowadzimy go kawałek, zanim pójdziemy do szkoły.

\- Nie zostanie pani tu z nią?

\- Jestem właścicielką twojego mieszkania, nie nianią - upomniała go pani Hudson. - Tuż za rogiem jest przeuroczy żłobek, który bardzo się Emily podoba. - Pomogła dziewczynce zejść z krzesła i pokierowała ją do łazienki. - Zjedz tosta, Sherlocku, powinieneś więcej jeść.

Podniósł chleb i zaraz go odłożył. Wsłuchiwał się w śpiewny ton słów pani Hudson i niepewne odpowiedzi Emily, wciąż świadomej obecności obcego, dziwnego mężczyzny w kuchni. Zastanowił się, czy Ulik będzie im towarzyszył w drodze do żłobka. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie.

Ulik został w mieszkaniu, usadowiony na schodach wiodących do pokoju Emily.

\- Złap tatę za rękę przy schodzeniu na dół, kochanie - poprosiła pani Hudson, ale dziewczynka pokręciła głową i uczepiła się kobiety, która ostatecznie poddała się i zeszła z nią ostrożnie po schodach. Emily nie pozwoliła również Sherlockowi posadzić się w wózku i nie chciała dać mu buziaka na pożegnanie.

Za to zrobiła “pa-pa”, energicznie, ze złośliwą satysfakcją i dużą ulgą, że może wreszcie powiedzieć “żegnaj”, zbywając go machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie bierz sobie tego do serca - pocieszyła go pani Hudson. - Ma za sobą parę naprawdę trudnych dni i bardzo tęskni za tatusiem.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział. Odprowadził je wzrokiem, lustrując przy okazji okna okolicznych budynków i przechodniów na ulicy.

 

Mycroft czekał w samochodzie.

\- Śledzisz ich, oczywiście - rzucił Sherlock. - Kobieta z psem, mężczyzna z gazetą, w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Dość rzucające się w oczy.

\- To przecież jasne. - Mycroft nie oderwał wzroku od gazety. - Ostentacyjna ochrona może sprawić, że nikomu nie wpadnie do głowy żaden głupi pomysł.

Sherlock przytaknął krótko. Resztę drogi do szpitala spędził, koncentrując się na oddechu.

\- Spałeś? - zapytał go Mycroft. Nie odpowiedział.

\- Sherlock.

\- Choć raz, Mycroft, bądź pomocny i zamknij się.

Żaden z braci nie wypowiedział już ani słowa do końca podróży.  Szpital był niedaleko.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Atmosferę szpitala tworzyła przedziwna mieszanka życia, nadziei i strachu, przeplatanych wątkami rodem z oper mydlanych. Kobieta omega ze złamanym nadgarstkiem i agresywnym chłopakiem alfa; dziecko z zatrważająco wysoką gorączką i jego rodzice, oboje bety, którzy wyglądali, jakby nie spali od tygodnia; staruszek po ataku serca, jego żona głaszcząca go uspokajająco po ramieniu, ukrywająca przed nim własny strach. Mężczyzna na wózku, trzymający swe nowo narodzone dziecko. Sherlock obserwował go kątem oka, nie zwalniając kroku. Za mężczyzną podążał jego alfa, promieniejący dumą, przechwalający się przez komórkę. Zostawał coraz bardziej z tyłu, gdyż pielęgniarka z zapałem popychała wózek z ojcem i dzieckiem. Sherlock z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie pchnąć alfy bliżej rodziny. Podążył za Mycroftem w stronę OIOM-u.  
Lestrade czekał w pokoju Johna, przy jego łóżku, z nogą opartą o podpórkę. Do uszu Sherlocka dobiegł szept – Lestrade czytał na głos z trzymanej w rękach książki.  
\- Ulica była czerwona – głęboką, tłustą czerwienią gliny – lecz na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie stały chaty, przechodziła w kolor oliwkowy. Brązowe, kruszące się ściany z suszonych na słońcu cegieł, dachy zarzucone złocistymi kolbami kukurydzy, oplecione sznurami suszonych papryk.  
„John Reed” - Sherlock wiedział, jaka to książka. Kiedyś natrafił na nią, pozostawioną w pociągu gdzieś w Kanadzie i z nudów przeczytał, odtwarzając w głowie głos Johna. Parę miesięcy później, będąc w Meksyku, rozpoznał krajobraz opisywany przez Reeda i poczuł się jak w domu.  
\- Olbrzymi jadłoszyn, o korzeniach jak kurze łapki, o gałęziach obwieszonych sianem i kukurydzą. Miasteczko opadało stopniowo wzdłuż suchego brzegu arroyo, dachy tłoczyły się jeden na drugi, wszystkie porośnięte trawą i kwiatami, z błękitnymi pióropuszami dymu pnącymi się z kominów.  
Głos Lestrade'a ledwo przebijał się przez szum urządzeń podłączonych do Johna. Czytający pochylał się nad leżącym, gra świateł sprawiała, że wydawało się, iż John przechyla się w jego stronę, słuchając intensywnie. Sherlock zacisnął pięść.  
\- Opadały w stronę żółtawej równiny, gdzie odbywają się wyścigi konne. Tuż za równiną skradały się góry, początkowo spalone słońcem niczym sierść lwa, wyżej niebieskawe, później fioletowe i pomarszczone, wgryzające się poszarpanymi krawędziami w przejrzysty błękit nieba.  
Rozgrywająca się przed nim scena była zbyt doskonała, zbyt piękna. Gdyby chodziło o jakąkolwiek inną parę, Sherlock od razu wywnioskowałby, że to alfa i jego omega, uchwyceni w doskonałym momencie bliskości. Serce Sherlocka przyspieszyło, poczuł zastrzyk feromonów, krzyczących z zaborczego gniewu. Mój Meksyk. Mój John.  
Mycroft zapukał delikatnie we framugę, ale Sherlock nie miał czasu na uprzejmości – wtargnął do pokoju i stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka. John wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak dzień wcześniej, a Sherlock nie potrafił określić, czy ta informacja przyniosła mu ulgę czy rozczarowanie. Nie było lepiej, ale nie było też gorzej. Za jego plecami Mycroft i Lestrade pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie, ale nie zaprzątało to jego uwagi. Zamiast w głosy wolał się wsłuchiwać w syczące odgłosy respiratora. Nie współgrały one z rytmem podnoszenia się i opadania klatki piersiowej Johna, ale ten biały szum był w jakiś sposób kojący i Sherlock powoli opadł na krzesło.  
\- Był już obchód?  
\- Nie, ale pielęgniarka powiedziała, że lepiej sobie radzi z samodzielnym oddychaniem. Myślą, że już dziś będzie go można odłączyć od respiratora. Rany zasklepiają się prawidłowo.  
\- Są jakieś oznaki, że się budzi?  
Lestrade zawahał się.  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
Sherlock ujął rękę Johna, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć w dziennym świetle. Otarcia na skórze, pokryte cienkimi, czerwonymi strupami. Połamane paznokcie, czerwone od pękniętych naczynek - od uderzenia w asfalt, samochód, przechodnia, którego John zdołał odepchnąć? Po takim czasie od wypadku trudno to stwierdzić, ale Sherlock założył, że - biorąc pod uwagę rodzaj i rozległość obrażeń – powstały na skutek kontaktu z powierzchnią ulicy.  
Dłonie Johna, uderzające o szorstki grunt, szorujące po mokrym asfalcie. Dłonie Johna badające pacjentów, niosące pocieszający dotyk. Dłonie Johna, kołyszące śmiejącą się Emily. Otulające niemowlę; spoczywające na jego ciążowym brzuchu, zaciskające się do białości na obcych dłoniach podczas porodu.  
Palce Johna, splatające się z jego palcami, głaszczące go ramieniu, piersi, przyciągające go bliżej. Ujmujące go za twarz, gdy John wspinał się do pocałunku. Zamknął oczy i delikatnie odłożył dłoń, nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na rany i siniaki.  
\- …zgłosił kradzież tego ranka, ubezpieczyciel samochodu potwierdza wersję, dali nam cynk. Nie było go przez dwa tygodnie, jakaś piesza wycieczka czy coś...  
\- Kierowca. Znaleźliście go – stwierdził Sherlock, nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Niezupełnie – odparł Lestrade. - Dotarliśmy do właściciela samochodu, który twierdzi, że został on skradziony podczas jego nieobecności.  
Sherlock otworzył oczy, wbił wzrok w Lestrade'a, który miał czelność czuć się swobodnie w pokoju Johna, jakby to było jego własne miejsce, jakby nie miał innego.  
\- Tak więc na co czekamy? Chodźmy go przesłuchać.  
\- Nie - powiedział Lestrade.  
\- Na pewno kłamie – najeżył się Sherlock. - Twoi ludzie na pewno przegapią jakiś istotny szczegół.  
\- Moi ludzie przez ostatnie trzy lata znajdowali morderców i porywaczy bez twojej pomocy. – Lestrade podniósł nieco głos. - Nie pozwalam na twoją obecność podczas tego śledztwa, Sherlock. Nie chcę cię w pobliżu.  
\- To nie jest zwykły przypadek ucieczki sprawcy z miejsca wypadku, inspektorze...  
Lestrade przerwał mu gestem. Ruch dłoni wystarczył, by posłać w powietrze porcję feromonów, należących do inspektora. Sherlock zauważył, że drży z wysiłku.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj. Nie potrzebuję twoich rad, jak dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę.  
\- Ten wypadek miał podłoże osobiste – odrzekł zimno Sherlock.  
\- Chodzi o Johna, Sherlock, dla każdego z nas jest to sprawa osobista. - Lestrade przetarł powieki. - Równie mocno jak ty chcę dorwać drania, który go tak urządził. Ale to ciebie John potrzebuje przy sobie, nie mnie. Tak więc ja idę znaleźć kierowcę, a ty poczekasz, aż John się obudzi.  
\- Nie myślisz chyba, że będę bezczynnie tkwił na miejscu?  
\- Owszem, myślę. Chcesz pomóc? Pomóż jemu. Choć raz w swoim pieprzonym życiu zrób to, czego on potrzebuje, a nie to, co myślisz, że potrzebuje.  
Lestrade wypadł z pokoju, rzucając ostatnią uwagę przez ramię:  
\- John potrzebuje swojego alfy, a nie bohatera. Jeśli zobaczę, że kręcisz się koło śledztwa, przykuję cię do jego łóżka.  
Gniewne kroki Lestrade'a oddaliły się. Sherlock ujął dłoń Johna, splótł ich palce. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe – więź ciągle tam była, a zapach gniewu inspektora powoli się ulatniał. Słowa, że nie potrafi dać Johnowi tego, czego ten potrzebuje - z delikatną sugestią, że Lestrade by to potrafił - ciągle dzwoniły mu w uszach.  
Najgorsze, że Mycroft był świadkiem tego wszystkiego. Świadkiem, który nie przegapiał żadnych szczegółów.  
\- Jego żona umarła pół roku temu – odezwał się Mycroft z kąta pokoju. - Jakiś rodzaj raka.  
Sherlock zerknął na książkę, którą czytał Lestrade.  
\- Podejrzewam, że w czasie twej nieobecności dość mocno zżył się z twoim doktorem. Anna uwielbiała towarzystwo Emily. Szczególnie, że nie mieli własnych dzieci.  
\- Lestrade jest alfą.  
\- A Anna była betą. Czasami taki układ się nie sprawdza.  
\- Odezwał się ekspert – rzucił ostro Sherlock. Mycroft zamilkł, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami.  
Ordynator nie kazał na siebie długo czekać. Był to młody beta, nie związany z nikim, będący w stałym związku z omegą. Ciężarnym omegą, dodajmy, co było dość interesujące, zważywszy na brak więzi. Od razu przeszedł do rzeczy, nie okazując zdziwienia z powodu obecności Sherlocka – widocznie ktoś wcześniej go o tym uprzedził.  
\- Panie Holmes, doktor Thomas Bartholomew. Rozumiem, że jest pan alfą pacjenta?  
\- Tak.  
\- Nad doktorem Watsonem czuwa kilku lekarzy, którzy z chęcią odpowiedzą na wszelkie pytania. Mam dobrą wiadomość: kolega zadecydował, że odłączą pacjenta od respiratora, co pozwoli mu na samodzielne oddychanie. Stopniowo zmniejszamy zakres wspomagania organizmu, jego reakcje fizjologiczne mieszczą się w normie. Choć nie stanowi to przesłanki, że niedługo się obudzi, można założyć, że jego stan się nie pogarsza.  
Sherlock potaknął, marząc, by jego mózg był łaskaw się zamknąć. Urodzony w Yorkshire, wychowany w Kornwalii, sternik drużyny wioślarzy. Jakieś związki z Irlandią, być może niedawna wizyta...  
\- …uszkodzenia płuc były niewielkie, respirator zastosowaliśmy raczej zapobiegawczo. Najbardziej obawialiśmy się skutków krwawienia wewnętrznego, jednak wszystko wydaje się być pod kontrolą. We wtorek usunęliśmy śledzionę. Operacja przebiegła bez problemów, gojenie przebiega prawidłowo. Najprawdopodobniej przyczyną śpiączki jest krwotok i obrażenia głowy.  
Godzina jazdy do pracy, pociągiem, gdzie czytał gazetę. Żadne tam elektroniczne czytniki. Staromodny, choć zaledwie dwa lata temu skończył studia, nie przyznaje się, że potrzebuje okularów.  
\- …tomograf wykazał niewielkie obrzęki mózgu. Po obudzeniu doktor Watson może doświadczać zaników pamięci, mogą też wystąpić zaburzenia motoryki, równowagi, komunikacji werbalnej, ale rokowania są optymistyczne. Uważam, że te zmiany nie będą one permanentne.  
Utrata pamięci, zaburzenia motoryki, równowagi, komunikacji werbalnej – mogą wystąpić, ale nie muszą. I być może nie będą permanentne... ale równie dobrze mogą trwać do końca życia.  
Kiedy się obudzi. Nie jeśli. Kiedy.  
\- Sądzi pan, że się obudzi?  
\- Wierzę, że wszyscy moi pacjenci się obudzą – odparł lekarz bez wahania. - Ale w przypadku doktora Watsona: tak. Jestem całkiem pewien, że to nastąpi.  
Nie kłamał.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Nie jestem w stanie panu tego powiedzieć. Obudzi się, gdy jego ciało będzie na to gotowe, najprawdopodobniej gdy ustąpią obrzęki i poczuje się bezpiecznie. Wiem, to brzmi dziwnie – dodał szybko, w odpowiedzi na gniewne zmarszczenie brwi Sherlocka. - Pomysł, że pacjenci w śpiączce mogą mieć potrzebę bezpieczeństwa. Mózg i to, w jaki sposób postrzega rzeczywistość, nawet podczas snu, to fascynująca i niezwykła sprawa. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, panie Holmes, akurat pan powinien najlepiej o tym wiedzieć. Nieustannie monitorujemy oznaki życiowe doktora Watsona i zauważyliśmy coś interesującego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin. Przez okres mniej więcej czterdziestu pięciu minut, od godziny 20:30, aktywność mózgowa pacjenta była wyjątkowo intensywna, w porównaniu do reszty nocy. Przyspieszona akcja serca, zwiększona respiracja: wszystko uległo znacznej poprawie w ciągu tamtego okresu czasu. Dodam, że ponowną poprawę zanotowaliśmy dziś rano. Zaczęła się mniej więcej pół godziny temu i nadal się utrzymuje. Kiedy pan przyjechał do szpitala, panie Holmes?  
\- Mniej więcej pół godziny temu – rzucił Mycroft. - I był tu wczoraj od 20:30 do 21:15.  
Doktor się uśmiechnął.  
\- Reaguje na pańską obecność. Lepiej się czuje w pańskiej obecności, albo przynajmniej nabiera energii do walki z obrażeniami. Często spotykałem się z tym zjawiskiem u partnerów z silną więzią.  
Zapiszczał pager, doktor zerknął na niego.  
\- Czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania, panie Holmes?  
\- Nie. - Jego usta były suche jak pieprz.  
\- Wobec tego się oddalę. Zalecam jak najczęstsze przebywanie w pobliżu doktora Watsona. Proszę zadzwonić, jeśli będzie panu czegoś potrzeba.  
Sherlock ujął dłoń Johna, zapatrzył się w monitor nad jego głową, licząc uderzenia serca; puls przyspieszył, a następnie zwolnił, utrzymując stały, mocny rytm. Następnie policzył oddechy, rozmijające się z pracą respiratora; klatka piersiowa zdawała się unosić mocniej i pewniej, niż wcześniej. Z twarzy Johna zniknęło też napięcie, ale może to tylko gra świateł. Nie mógł być tego pewny.  
Szum pracy urządzeń medycznych działał uspokajająco, więź była niczym ciepły, przyjemny węzeł tuż poniżej serca. Zbyt długo tkwił w niepewności, w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie, zbyt długo dręczyła go bezsenność. Mocno ściskał dłoń Johna, czuł kości delikatnie wpasowujące się w jego skórę. Brak snu, długie godziny szaleńczego powrotu do domu, pełen niepokoju zawrót głowy, jaki czuł od momentu przeczytania wiadomości od Mycrofta – wszystko to zaczęło zbierać żniwo. Pierś Johna uniosła się, opadła, podobnie jak powieki Sherlocka. Zasnął.  
*  
Spacerowali obok siebie ścieżką, której nie było w Regent's Park, ale Sherlock od razu rozpoznał tamtejsze drzewa. Emily dreptała przed nimi, czasem puszczając się biegiem lub zatrzymując gwałtownie przy interesującej trawie czy robaczku.  
\- Obiecałeś, że tego więcej nie zrobisz – oskarżył Johna Sherlock.  
\- Czego?  
\- Nie umrzesz.  
\- Nie umarłem – odpowiedział łagodnie John.  
\- To była całkiem udana próba.  
\- A jakże, rzucam się pod samochody każdego dnia, wracając z pracy.  
Emily pędem dopadła Johna, z całej siły przyciskając się do jego kolan. Podniósł ją i podrzucił, zaniosła się śmiechem.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie z tego – poprosił cicho Sherlock.  
John odstawił Emily, która od razu oddaliła się, robiąc gwiazdy.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym to zrobić? - odpowiedział John, równie cicho. - Tak po prostu wejść przed maskę rozpędzonego samochodu i wreszcie przestać za tobą tęsknić, każdego cholernego dnia?  
\- Nie. Tak. Nie byłem zaskoczony, gdy przeczytałem wiadomość od Mycrofta.  
\- Nie? A ja tak. Myślałem właśnie o fasolce i tostach dla Emily na obiad, a potem... - westchnął. - Nie zrobiłbym tego, Sherlocku. Nie potrafiłbym. I nie tylko z powodu Emily.  
Dziewczynka przybiegła w podskokach, wtuliła się w nogę Johna, który podniósł ją i mocno przytulił.  
\- Ona mnie nie lubi – poskarżył się Sherlock.  
\- Jeszcze cię nie zna.  
\- Zostało mi zasugerowane, że jedno niekoniecznie pociąga za sobą drugie.  
John zaśmiał się, a Sherlock poczuł się odrobinkę lepiej.  
\- Miejmy zatem nadzieję, że będzie podobna do mnie, a nie Andersona.  
\- Andersona?  
John ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, przyciągnął Emily do siebie i pocałował ją w policzek.  
\- Nie musisz się bać taty, Em. Bój się raczej tego, co zostawia czasem w lodówce.  
\- Nie zwracaj się do naszej córki określeniem litery alfabetu. Wybrałeś bardzo ładne imię, nie ma potrzeby go skracać.  
\- Zaczynasz mówić jak Mycroft.  
\- Bądź łaskaw nie pojawiać się w moich snach, jeśli masz zamiar w nich mnie obrażać.  
\- Nadrabiam stracony czas – oznajmił John, stawiając dziewczynkę na ziemi.  
Sherlock wstrzymał oddech. Dłoń Emily, tonąca w ręce Johna, tak drobna... Nie był pewien, co uderzyło go bardziej – jej wielkość, czy to, że nagle na grzbiecie dłoni doktora pojawiły się kroplówki i plastry.  
\- John?  
Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. John nadal spał, a Sherlock się obudził.  
\- Panie Holmes? Proszę wybaczyć, że pana budzę, ale przyszedł pulmonolog, za chwilę podejmiemy próbę odłączenia pacjenta od aparatury oddechowej.  
Lekarz i pielęgniarka stali obok łóżka, uśmiechając się życzliwie. Ona: beta, niezwiązana i całkiem z tego powodu zadowolona. Szczęśliwa, że bycie betą oszczędziło jej wszystkich hormonalnych zawirowań, mieszka z dwiema innymi betami, kobietami. Do pracy przychodzi pieszo. On: alfa, związany, mimo to czuje pociąg do stojącej obok pielęgniarki. Ciekawe.  
\- Proszę się nie krępować.  
\- Gdyby tylko zechciał pan...  
\- Tak, tak. – Uścisnął dłoń Johna i odstąpił krok od łóżka. Pielęgniarka szybko zajęła jego miejsce. Na twarzy lekarza pojawiło się pożądanie, które błyskawicznie ustąpiło miejsca profesjonalnej masce – jednak nie na tyle szybko, by umknęło to uwadze Sherlocka. Przystąpili do pacjenta, mrucząc do siebie odczyty oznak życiowych, parametry i inne potrzebne informacje, oboje w idealnej, wielokrotnie ćwiczonej symetrii.  
Sherlock wyczuł za sobą ruch: nie był to Mycroft, lecz jego wiecznie czymś zajęta asystentka. Stała koło niego, wyraźnie na coś czekając.  
\- Przysłał cię, byś mnie niańczyła? - zapytał sucho.  
\- Nie do końca. Potwierdzono wersję zeznań właściciela samochodu. Faktycznie w chwili wypadku znajdował się w Walii na pieszej wycieczce z przewodnikiem. Samochód zostawił w garażu, po powrocie odkrył włamanie i kradzież. Zginęło też parę innych rzeczy, jednak to samochód stanowił oczywisty cel rabusiów.  
\- Jakie inne rzeczy?  
Nie odpowiedziała od razu, wpatrzona jak zwykle w ekran telefonu. Kiedy się odezwała, było oczywiste, że odczytuje przedmioty z listy.  
\- Karton przechowywanych w garażu książek, pompka do roweru, pusty karton i cztery skrzynki piwa. Niech ten dupek przestanie zadawać pytania.  
\- Lestrade.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- A policja oczywiście uważa, że to sensowne wyjaśnienie. - Skrzywił się. Cały czas obserwował pracę pulmonologa i pielęgniarki. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy John został odłączony od aparatury i wypuścił powietrze dopiero wtedy, gdy jego omega odetchnął – z trudem, nierówno, ale samodzielnie.  
Wraz z oddechem z ramion Sherlocka opadło napięcie, gnieżdżące się w mięśniach ramion. Lekarz wydawał się być zadowolony z rezultatu, razem z pielęgniarką sprawdzili ciśnienie krwi, przeliczyli czas i ilość oddechów. Po skończonych badaniach pulmonolog odwrócił się do Sherlocka z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Oddycha samodzielnie. Mam nadzieję, że zdaje sobie pan sprawę, jak dobra to wiadomość. Na wszelki wypadek nie zabieramy rurki do intubacji, jednak już teraz widzę, że doktor Watson oddycha w normie przypisanej pacjentom w jego kondycji.  
\- Panie Holmes – odezwał się kolejny głos i dopiero teraz Sherlock zauważył obecność kolejnego lekarza. - Rozumiem, że przybył pan wczorajszej nocy. Czy ktoś rozmawiał z panem na temat stanu pacjenta?  
Sherlock pokręcił głową. Wciąż liczył oddechy Johna, niemal równy rytm unoszenia się i opadania klatki piersiowej. Bez równego szumu respiratora nagle wydało mu się, że życie Johna stało się bardziej kruche.  
Lekarz nadal mówił, ale Sherlock puszczał to mimo uszu. O wiele ważniejsze było to, by John oddychał. Skurcze, ruchy mimowolne, powieki odsłaniające niewidzące oczy, źrenice nierówno rozszerzone...  
\- Panie Holmes!  
Ton głosu sugerował, że lekarz już parę razy próbował bezskutecznie zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jednak Sherlocka zaprzątała inna myśl.  
\- John... bierze lekarstwa...  
\- Jeśli ma pan na myśli blokery, to domyśliliśmy się ich obecności analizując próbkę krwi pacjenta. Podtrzymujemy terapię blokującą, podając stałą dawkę andrononu.  
Sherlock nie potrafił określić, czy ta informacja przyniosła mu ulgę, czy nie.  
\- Jakie jeszcze leki podajecie?  
Lista nie była długa, ale na wszelki wypadek Sherlock umieścił ją w nowym pokoju swojego pałacu myśli, zaraz przy wejściu. Był to magazyn zawierający wszelkie strzępki informacji skupionych wokół zagadnienia Johna w szpitalu. Postanowił przeanalizować kombinację leków w wolnej chwili, kiedy już lekarze przestaną do niego mówić.  
\- Czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
Zaprzeczył, pragnąc jedynie spokoju, wciąż licząc oddechy Johna. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy lekarze i pielęgniarka opuścili pokój, umknął mu moment przemieszczania się z powrotem na krzesło przy łóżku. Po prostu siedział i trzymał Johna za rękę.  
Czas zwolnił, zatrzymał się, a może przyspieszył. Sherlock liczył oddechy porównując je ze swoimi. Gdy poruszały się palce Johna, zamierał i odruchowo porównywał ich ruchy z alfabetem Morse'a, choć nigdy nie układały się w słowa. Oddział Intensywnej Terapii był głośnym miejscem, wypełnionym rozmowami pielęgniarek, piskiem i szumem aparatur, jękami, łkaniem. Pielęgniarki co rusz przychodziły i odchodziły, sprawdzając stan Johna. Sherlock, jeśli była taka potrzeba, ustępował im na moment miejsca, niczym w amoku licząc kolejne oddechy, a gdy nie mógł dosięgnąć dłoni Johna, dotykał jego stopy.  
Za każdym razem nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Skóra wydawała mu się za ciasna, a kości – ciężkie. Kręcił się, na zmianę siadał i wstawał, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji.  
Kiedy pielęgniarka powróciła, by ułożyć Johna w innej pozycji, zerknął na zegar i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że minęło dopiero pół godziny.  
\- To ty – odezwała się stojąca w drzwiach kobieta i Sherlock, wciąż zaszokowany upływem czasu, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że w progu stoi John. Kobieta roześmiała się, gorzko i ze złością, pobrzmiewającą tuż pod powierzchnią. - Ty cholerny palancie. Tak cię wystraszyła perspektywa bycia ojcem, że zeskoczyłeś z dachu i zwiałeś na równiny?  
\- Harriet – przywitał się.  
\- Wynoś się z pokoju mojego brata. Nie zasługujesz na to.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, jedynie mocniej ścisnął stopę Johna, głaszcząc kciukiem duży palec, który podwinął się i po chwili wyprostował.  
Pielęgniarka skończyła układać Johna i Harry szybko zajęła jej miejsce, zanim Sherlock zdążył powrócić na krzesło. Poprawiła prześcieradło, poprawiła włosy Johna.  
\- Usunęli respirator.  
\- Tak. Mówią, że świetnie sobie bez niego radzi.  
\- Urodzony wojownik. – Głos Harry załamał się nieco. - To on powinien być alfą, nie ja. Co za porażka.  
\- Jeśli masz na myśli Emily... - Palce Sherlocka mocno zacisnęły się na stopie Johna.  
\- Mam na myśli mnie, kretynie – żachnęła się. - Jestem beznadziejną alfą. Nie potrafię nawet... - Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Emily nie jest porażką. Jest jedyną dobrą rzeczą, jaką John od ciebie dostał.  
Pogłaskała brata po włosach. Sherlock skupił się na jej palcach: bladych, mocnych, pozbawionych ozdób.  
\- Clara?  
\- Ciągle jeszcze ze mną rozmawia, choć nie mam pojęcia, czemu to robi. Na nic się jej nie przydam, skoro nie potrafię dać jej dzieci, których zawsze pragnęła – westchnęła. - Nieźle to wszystko pokręcone, co nie? Niezła z nas para, alfy uciekające od swoich porażek.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia o Emily.  
\- Serio? - Nawet na niego nie spojrzała.  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że opuściłbym mojego partnera i córkę ze strachu? - Sherlock nie był pewien, czy był bardziej zły czy poirytowany. - Nie jestem taki, jak ty, Harry. Nie uciekam od rzeczy, których nie potrafię zrobić, ja gonię te, które zrobić potrafię.  
\- Ale nie umiesz być ojcem. Gratulacje, ja też nie. Powinniśmy założyć grupę wsparcia. Anonimowe Alfy. Czemu tak właściwie wróciłeś? Nie mów mi tylko, że dlatego, że John cię potrzebuje, bo potrzebował cię przez ostatnie trzy lata, a ty byłeś zbyt zajęty udawaniem trupa.  
Wszystko wydarzyło się błyskawicznie. W jednej chwili John leżał nieruchomo, w drugiej siedział prosto na łóżku. Prawie przewrócił Harry rozpostartymi ramionami, wyciągniętymi w stronę Sherlocka. Jego ciało wygięło się, rzuciło do przodu, gdy próbował sięgnąć do swojego alfy, jednak kable i kroplówki udaremniły jego zamiar. Harry krzyknęła i odskoczyła, prawie przewracając aparaturę. Wszystkie maszyny w pokoju oszalały, wydając piski. Zaskoczony Sherlock o mało nie upadł, jednak zdążył chwycić się łózka i zachować równowagę. Sięgnął w stronę Johna i zdołał złapać jedną z opadających bezsilnie dłoni.  
Lekarze i pielęgniarki wbiegli do pokoju.  
\- Proszę się odsunąć – poprosił pielęgniarz, inny pomógł wstać Harry z podłogi. Dwie pielęgniarki bezskutecznie próbowały ułożyć Johna z powrotem na łóżku.  
\- Wal się – warknął Sherlock i mocniej uścisnął dłoń Johna.  
\- Cztery miligramy Lorazepamu! – krzyknął lekarz, a pielęgniarka wstrzyknęła coś w kroplówkę Johna. - Proszę odejść. Już. Zanim wezwę ochronę.  
\- Sherlock – odezwał się znajomy głos, poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na ich właściciela. Był to Mike Stamford, z troską wyzierającą ze zmęczonych, podkrążonych oczu i skupieniem na pogodnej zazwyczaj twarzy. - Wszystko w porządku. Pozwól nam zająć się Johnem.  
Sherlock pozwolił ręce Johna wyślizgnąć się z uścisku. Cofnął się, krok po kroku, aż uderzył plecami o ścianę. Zamarł, obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Wsłuchiwał się w okropne dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie John – rzężenie, gdy próbował złapać oddech, głuchy jęk, kiedy jego ciało się rozluźniło. Trzeszczący dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych rzepów, gdy obsługa medyczna przywiązywała go do łóżka.  
\- Przestańcie.  
\- To dla jego dobra – powiedział Stamford. - I tylko na krótki czas.  
\- Boli go!  
\- Sherlock, on jest w śpiączce. Nic nie czuje.  
\- Odczuwamy ból również podczas snu.  
\- Stan stabilny – powiedziała jedna z pielęgniarek. - EEG wykazuje, że napad drgawek minął.  
Drgawki. John? Ma padaczkę? Niemożliwe.  
Lekarz skinął głową i odsunął się.  
\- Podniesiemy dawkę Propofolu o dwa miligramy przez następne dwie godziny, będziemy monitorować pacjenta pod kątem nawrotów. Proszę mnie wezwać gdyby wystąpiły zmiany.  
\- Wcześniej nie miał napadów – zwrócił się do Sherlocka Stamford. - To normalny objaw u pacjentów w śpiączce. To nic nie znaczy.  
\- Wszystko ma znaczenie – odpowiedział Sherlock. Wcześniej John nie miał drgawek. To oczywiste, że niekontrolowane ruchy i drżenie były próbą obudzenia się.  
\- Panie Holmes? - Podszedł do nich lekarz. Sherlock nie raczył na niego spojrzeć. - Atak padaczkowy minął. Będziemy monitorować aktywność korową doktora Watsona pod kątem nawrotów, ale wątpię, by się pojawiły, gdyż podaliśmy mu również leki przeciwdrgawkowe.  
\- Drgawki – powtórzył Sherlock i zamyślił się. Dlaczego nie rozpoznał objawów od razu? Wiedział wszystko o drgawkach. Gdzieś w pałacu pamięci miał cały cholerny segregator, regał, pokój wypełniony informacjami o drgawkach.  
\- Tak. – Lekarz zerknął na Stamforda, który skinął głową. - Jeśli ma pan jeszcze jakieś...  
\- Nie sądzę – przerwał mu Stamford. - Dzięki, Tom.  
Lekarz spojrzał na Sherlocka, skłonił się lekko i opuścił pokój.  
Sherlock nie potrafił oderwać się od ściany. Galopował pustymi korytarzami pałacu pamięci i gapił się na pasy krępujące nadgarstki Johna. Ich jasnobłękitny kolor kontrastował z bielą prześcieradła i podrapaną skórą.  
\- Chcesz usiąść? - zapytał Stamford, a kiedy Sherlock nie odpowiedział, poklepał go po ramieniu. - Powinieneś coś zjeść. Przyniosę kanapki ze stołówki. Przynieść ci też? Harry? Kanapkę?  
Również nie odpowiedziała.  
\- Zaraz wrócę – powiedział Stamford i wyszedł.  
Sherlock nie zauważył, że Harry jest już na nogach, wciąż wstrząśnięta. Nie patrzyła w kierunku Johna, zamiast tego stanęła przed Sherlockiem. Jej wargi drżały.  
\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Sherlock. - Tysiąc okrzyków „mea culpa”, moje serce na srebrnej tacy, łzawych zapewnień, że nigdy więcej nie opuszczę twojego brata?  
\- Wyciągnął do ciebie ręce.  
Sherlock zacisnął usta. Harry pokręciła głową. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągnęła komórkę, przez chwilę czegoś w niej szukała, jej oddech rwał się i drżał.  
\- Ulica Worlds End Lane, numer 274, Chislehurst.  
Sherlock wbił w nią wzrok.  
\- Co proszę?  
\- Mnie nie pytaj. Ja tylko... Ulica Worlds End Lane, numer 274, Chislehurst. Zrób z tym, co chcesz, mam to gdzieś. Ale mój brat ci ufa. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu, bo jesteś porypanym palantem, który za nic ma innych ludzi, ale mój brat cię kochał. Kocha. I zawsze powtarzał, że jesteś najbystrzejszą osobą, jaką zna, a on nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Tak więc proszę. Ulica Worlds End Lane, numer 274, Chislehurst. I na litość boską, jeśli masz zamiar dać się zabić, zrób to tym razem porządnie, dobrze?  
Sherlock spojrzał na Johna. Włosy ponownie opadły mu na twarz, skrzywioną w tym znajomym, czemu-ja-mam-to-znosić wyrazie. Sherlock prawie poczuł coś niezwykle zbliżonego do radości.  
\- Zostanę przy nim.  
\- Stamford zaraz wróci z kanapkami i narobi rabanu, jeśli mnie tu nie będzie.  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim. – Harry uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. - Może i jestem porażką, ale wciąż jestem alfą.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Sherlock i wyszedł najszybciej, jak się dało.

Fragment powieści, którą czyta Lestrade: John Reed, Insurgent Mexico.


	5. Chapter 5

Jedyne, czego John nie znosił w wojsku, to medykamenty. Stosował antykoncepcję, odkąd ukończył siedemnaście lat, ale dowództwo wymagało także, by brał preparaty likwidujące ruję – niezależnie od tego, czy się było związanym, czy singlem. Nie była to dyskryminacja; większość omeg uważała, że ruja w samym środku wojennej zawieruchy to nienajlepszy pomysł. Alfy również miały obowiązek stosować swoje wytłumiacze, ale tylko podczas misji. Omegi brały tabletki każdego dnia służby.   
Zostało mu to wszystko bardzo dokładnie objaśnione w dniu, kiedy otrzymał wojskowe stypendium, pozwalające mu na naukę w szkole medycznej. Obowiązek nie wydawał mu się taki straszny, szczególnie, że nie miał zamiaru się rozmnażać i jakoś nie widział kolejki chętnych, by z nim uprawiać seks. Nie, żeby sam seks go nie pociągał. Na uniwersytecie randkował często i parę razy zdarzyły mu się napędzane rują seksualne maratony z kolegami i koleżankami z roku. Seks był w porządku. No dobra, był świetny. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że naprawdę lubił współżycie podczas rui, o ile udało mu się sparować z sensowną alfą. Niestety, większość alf miała wyraźne plany i zamiary, a John nie chciał być ich częścią. Dzieci nie szły w parze z karierą wojskową czy medyczną. Nie kiedy jesteś omegą, chyba że twój alfa okaże się najwspanialszym alfą na świecie – a John szczerze powątpiewał, że taki istnieje.   
Nie przypuszczał jednak, że wyciszacze rui wymagane były także w szkole. „Płacimy ci za bycie doktorem, a nie sponsorujemy seks-wakacje co parę miesięcy” - mówiono. Było to jak najbardziej racjonalne, zdaniem Jona bardziej, niż sensowne, szczególnie w pierwszych miesiącach nauki, kiedy dni mijały błyskawicznie i zanim się spostrzegł, były już święta Bożego Narodzenia, a on ciągle musiał nadrabiać materiał. Gdyby jeszcze w tym czasie miał ruję, skończyłoby się to wydaleniem, bo utrata całego tygodnia zaprzepaściłaby wysiłek, jaki włożył w naukę.   
Potrafił wyczuć, kiedy zbliża się okres rui. Przypominało to podskórne swędzenie wywołujące drażliwość, dwudniowe zatwardzenie, czuł się zatkany i wypełniony wodą jak balon. Z byle powodu skakał każdemu do gardła, przepraszając chwilę potem i znów warczał ze złości, często zanim doszedł do końca przeprosin. Byle co wytrącało go z równowagi.   
Nie pomagało to, że był jednym z nielicznych omeg na roku i jedynym niezwiązanym. Jedna omega urodziła już dziecko, ale tłumaczyła, że ma olbrzymie wsparcie ze strony swojej alfy, a dziadkowie chętnie opiekują się wnukiem. Była niezwykle miła, z radością pożyczała notatki i nikt na roku nie ośmielił się dokuczyć jej obraźliwym komentarzem czy niedyskretnymi pytaniami. John poznał jej alfę i dziecko podczas spotkania integracyjnego na pierwszym roku, kiedy jeszcze wszyscy starali się zacieśniać znajomości. Uważał, że obydwoje są bardzo mili, ale nie poczuł żadnej tęsknoty za tym rodzajem więzi.   
Pozostałe omegi starały się nie wyróżniać, udając, że nie są omegami. Oczywiście nikt im nie uwierzył. Złośliwościom nie było końca. John szybko zmęczył się głupim nagabywaniem i kiedy natknął się na parę alf, próbujących wepchnąć omegę do schowka na szczotki, wykorzystał umiejętności nabyte w wojsku. Alfy zostały odesłane do gabinetu lekarskiego z rozbitymi nosami (i nieco rozchwianymi zębami), a John stał się nieoficjalnym obrońcą omeg na uczelni. Nie było to stanowisko, na którym specjalnie mu zależało, ale alfy postanowiły trzymać się z daleka.   
\- Nawet nie pachnie, jak omega – warczeli, co w sumie nie mijało się z prawdą, a było spowodowane medykamentami. John miał to gdzieś – zajmowały go ważniejsze sprawy, niż opinia paru alf.  
W końcu alfy zaczęły go uważać za pewnego siebie, kompetentnego chłopa o mocnej głowie, zdolnego przepić każdego z nich. W międzyczasie nawiązał parę przyjaźni z betami i kilkoma odważniejszymi omegami.  
\- Wkurza mnie to, że ciągle musimy być lepsi – powiedziała Janet, omega z mężem i dzieckiem. - Omegi są pielęgniarzami i pielęgniarkami od dwustu lat! Myślałby kto, że zasłużyliśmy na odrobinę lepsze traktowanie.  
\- Pielęgniarkami – odpowiedział John. - Nie lekarzami. Jest różnica.   
\- Spotkałam pielęgniarki sto razy mądrzejsze od doktorów – żachnęła się Janet. - Kiedy rodziłam Percy'ego, lekarz od razu chciał mnie wziąć pod nóż, dopiero pielęgniarka odwróciła jego uwagę na tyle, że dzieciak zdążył wysunąć główkę.   
\- Dlaczego więc nie studiujesz pielęgniarstwa? - zapytał Brian, jedyny alfa w ich grupie. Nie był związany, ale John już dawno ustalił, że Brian nie był nim zainteresowany, co zdecydowanie ułatwiało życie. John nie szukał alfy, większość z nich i tak nie zwracała uwagi na omegę na wyciszaczach, mając pod ręką całe stado bet.   
\- Człowiek trzymający skalpel powinien być mądry – odparła Janet, odrzucając do tyłu włosy. - Równie dobrze mogę to być ja.   
\- Jakoś nie widzę cię na sali operacyjnej – rzucił Mike Stamford.   
\- I nie zobaczysz. Idę na położnictwo. Pomyśl, czy to nie idiotyzm: tyle alf działających na tym polu, a żaden nigdy nie usadził tyłka na fotelu ginekologicznym. - Uśmiechnęła się do Johna. - Pomogę ci, kiedy wreszcie padnie na ciebie.   
\- Nie licz na to. Nie, kiedy wojsko ma cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – odparł stanowczo John.   
\- Nie widzę cię w mundurze – powiedział Brian.  
\- I nie zobaczysz mnie bez niego – odbił piłeczkę John.   
\- Dzięki Bogu. - Brian otrząsnął się teatralnie.   
\- Szczęściarz z ciebie – zaczęła Janet z tęsknotą w głosie. - Te cudowne wyciszacze...  
\- Wyobraź sobie swój najgorszy dzień i pomnóż go przez dwadzieścia – przerwał John. - Już wolałbym mieć ruję.   
\- W zeszłym tygodniu o mało nie wyrzuciłeś mnie przez okno – zauważył sucho Mike. - Chyba też bym wolał, żebyś miał ruję.   
\- Możemy przestać o tym rozmawiać? - jęknął Brian. - Błagam, zmieńmy temat.   
\- Wolisz pęknięcie wyrostka robaczkowego czy marskość wątroby?  
\- Oba są doskonałe.   
Jakiś czas później John i Mike wracali do internatu.   
\- Brian to fiut.   
\- Jest w porządku. – John zerknął na rozmówcę. - Lepszy, niż większość alf. Pozostali pewnie już dawno rzuciliby się na mnie lub Janet.   
\- Nie ufaj mu – odrzekł ponuro Mike.   
John przypomniał sobie o tym parę miesięcy później, kiedy przyszedł na spotkanie grupy nieco wcześniej i zastał Briana z ręką pod spódnicą Janet. Kobieta była tak blisko rui, że John poczuł empatyczne uderzenie gorąca. Musiał użyć całej siły, żeby odciągnąć od niej Briana, a nawet wtedy przez pięć minut wołał rozpaczliwie o pomoc, zanim ktokolwiek odważył się powstrzymać szalejącego alfę. Nie można lekceważyć napalonego alfy. Kiedy wreszcie przybiegła ochrona, by odciągnąć Briana, zarówno John jak i Janet byli roztrzęsieni do granic możliwości, a ich ubrania leżały w strzępach na podłodze.   
Na szczęście więź Janet wytrzymała. Jej alfa pojawił się w ciągu godziny. Wydzielał tak intensywne feromony, że John poczuł je w od razu, gdy tylko alfa pojawił się w bibliotece. Ochrona miała ręce pełne roboty, żeby powstrzymać go przed wyważeniem drzwi i rozszarpaniem Briana na strzępy.   
\- Szczęściarz – szepnęła Janet. Z powodu szoku i strachu jej ciało zwolniło i nie dostała natychmiastowej rui, dzięki czemu alfa mógł zabrać ją do domu, gdzie była bezpieczna. - Ile ja bym dała za środki wyciszające... Szczęściarz...  
John wcale nie miał wrażenia, że fortuna mu sprzyja. Równie dobrze to jego Brian mógł przyciskać do ściany, silny i brutalny, jak dziki zwierz. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Pogłaskał Janet po plecach i przeklął w myślach prawa natury.   
Mike podszedł dopiero wówczas, kiedy Janet pojechała do domu.   
\- Wybacz, że mnie przy was nie było, ale facet Janet wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar urwać łeb każdemu, kto nie był omegą, a się do niej zbliżył.   
John przytaknął, ale wciąż rozpamiętywał to, jak mało osób im pomogło. Mike był betą, więc pewnie nie rozumiał, jakie to uczucie – dwie omegi przeciwko alfie. I pewnie nigdy nie zrozumie.   
\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu – powiedział Mike, wręczając mu koc. John przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie odmówić, ale się poddał.   
\- Dzięki – rzucił.   
Zarówno Brian jak i Janet dostali niewielką naganę – ona za przychodzenie na uczelnię tak blisko rui, on za próbę wykorzystania jej. Jednak to Janet wyszła na tym gorzej – jej radosna, przyjazna pewność siebie legła w gruzach. Kiedy wróciła dwa tygodnie później, nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z jakimkolwiek alfą. Było to zrozumiałe, aczkolwiek stanowiło dość duży problem, gdyż alfy stanowiły większość studentów. Grupa się rozwiązała, co wcale nie zaskoczyło Johna. Jedyne, co go dziwiło, to kompletny brak wyrzutów sumienia u Briana.  
\- Daj spokój, stary, przykro mi, że cię w to wciągnąłem - powiedział z ociąganiem, gdy John zapytał go o to tydzień później. - Ale ona naprawdę nie powinna przyłazić do szkoły, pachnąc tak pociągająco. Powinna wiedzieć lepiej, przecież to nie jej pierwsza ruja.   
\- Pierwsza po urodzeniu dziecka – warknął John. - To nie jej wina, że nie wyczuła jej nadejścia. Zazwyczaj pojawia się dopiero rok po porodzie.   
\- A skąd do cholery mam to wiedzieć? - powiedział Brian, lekceważąco wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Bo masz zamiar być lekarzem! – krzyknął John. - To podstawowa wiedza biologiczna!  
\- O, a ty niby jesteś pieprzonym ekspertem od biologii, tak? - bronił się Brian, coraz bardziej wściekły. Stuknął Johna w pierś. - Małe przypomnienie, misiu. Ty? Omega. Ja? Alfa. Przy tylu feromonach w powietrzu wyobracałbym cię z każdej strony, a i nie powstrzymałby mnie fakt, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty oglądać twojego fiutka. Nie potrafię tego powstrzymać. Proszę, to była bezpłatna lekcja biologii, Watson, i im prędzej się tego nauczysz, tym szybciej nauczysz się zamykać drzwi, kiedy powinieneś.   
Nie uderzył go, choć miał na to ochotę. Opinia Briana nie różniła się od tego, co myśleli pozostali studenci. I reszta świata.   
Przyłączył się do innej grupy, z polecenia Mike'a. Tym razem w jej skład wchodziły same omegi i bety.   
\- To dobrzy ludzie – powiedział Mike i – ku zdziwieniu Johna – faktycznie tacy byli. 

*   
Tydzień przed zakończeniem studiów John i Mike upili się w mieszkaniu tego drugiego.   
\- Nigdy mnie nie pytałeś – zapytał John pijackim głosem gdzieś z poziomu podłogi.   
\- O co niby? - wybełkotał Mike z głębi kanapy.   
\- Jak to jest być omegą.   
\- A po co mi to? Nie jestem alfą.   
\- Ale bety... i omegi też mogą...  
\- Eee tam – mruknął Mike po minucie. - Jasne, mogą. Ale nie my. Dałbyś mi w pysk, gdybym zapytał.   
John nie był tego taki pewien. Lubił Mike'a. I skoro Mike nie miał ochoty, to nie miał jej i on.   
*   
Po skończeniu akademii w Sandhurst, John został przydzielony do Royal Medical Corps, stacjonował w Selly Oak w Birmingham. Lubił to miasto – było na tyle blisko Harry i Clary, że mógł je od czasu do czasu odwiedzać, ale na tyle daleko, że nie musiał tego robić zbyt często. Birmingham było ładne, oferowało wiele atrakcji w czasie wolnym, a mieszkańcy mocno angażowali się w życie miasta i oferowali wsparcie omegom, które mogły korzystać z własnych ośrodków sportowych czy centrum rozrywki.   
Czas mijał i po pięciu latach pobytu w Selly Oak John z łatwością stał się najbardziej lubianym lekarzem zarówno wśród pacjentów, jak i personelu medycznego. Oczywiście wiązały się z tym zupełnie nowe kłopoty.   
\- Mam siostrę – zaczepiła Johna nowa pielęgniarka.   
\- Gratulacje. Ja też.   
\- Jest alfą.   
\- Niesamowite, moja też – odparł sucho John, odchodząc.   
I tak to się toczyło. Pielęgniarki spędzały życie na uszczęśliwianiu innych, co wiązało się głównie z pragnieniem, by wszyscy zbudowali więź. John dobiegał trzydziestki i nadal nie był z nikim związany, co stanowiło dla pielęgniarek prawdziwe wyzwanie. Czasem podejrzewał, że jest obiektem zawodów „Wsadź kogoś Watsonowi do łóżka”.   
Obowiązywały go pewne zasady. Nie wolno spoufalać się z innymi wojskowymi – ani kobietami, ani mężczyznami. To było zrozumiałe, zwierzchnicy nie patrzyli łaskawym okiem na związki między osobami różnego stopnia, zwłaszcza, gdyby jedno ze związanych było omegą. John za bardzo lubił wojsko, żeby ryzykować wydalenie z szeregów. Nikt nie kwestionował tej zasady.   
Nie miał również ochoty randkować z rodzeństwem innych wojskowych. Tu prawa była bardziej skomplikowana, ale w gruncie rzeczy sprowadzała się do tego samego – trudno byłoby pracować z kimś, kogo siostrę się rzuciło. Trochę czasu zajęło mu tłumaczenie, ale w ostateczności i tę zasadę wszyscy kupili.   
Ostatnia reguła była prosta: nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z wyciszaczy i antykoncepcji. Nie istniał żaden powód, ani żadna osoba na ziemi, które by go do tego zmusiły. Nie żartował. Pomysł, że miałby przestać brać tabletki był tak kosmicznie odległy, że prędzej sklonowano by dinozaury. Na Księżycu.   
Pomijając te reguły, John był mniej lub bardziej otwarty na każdego, kto miał ochotę spróbować. Nawet alfy w żartach nazywały go Watsonem „Kochaj, potem rzuć”, a kiedy w ciągu pół roku kolejno umawiał się z Australijką, Brazylijczykiem i pamiętną (czytaj: śmiertelnie przerażającą) Rosjanką, został ochrzczony Watsonem Trzy Kontynenty. I tak już zostało. 

Znając jego przezwisko, niewiele osób chciało poznać Johna ze swym rodzeństwem, ale porucznik Bill Murray był nowy i najwidoczniej nie znał krążących o Johnie opowieści. John lubił Billa, który był bystry i życzliwy. Miał po cichu nadzieję, że któraś z pielęgniarek wytłumaczy mu co i jak. Poza tym, John umawiał się z betą pracującym w księgarni.   
\- Powinniśmy wyjechać gdzieś razem – zaproponował beta przy deserze. - Na długi weekend. Jak szybko przyjdzie twoja ruja, gdy przestaniesz brać tabletki?   
I to był koniec randek z betą z księgarni. Szkoda. John lubił tę księgarnię. I zniżkę, która niejako szła w parze z jej pracownikiem. Wydawałoby się, że koniec z randkami – nikt nie próbował umówić go z przyjaciółką, bratem, kuzynem, współlokatorem czy byłą dziewczyną (nam nie wyszło, ale może z tobą...). Po paru miesiącach zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać. Mógł sobie być omegą na wyciszaczach, ale nadal był mężczyzną z potrzebami. Nie POTRZEBAMI, ale mimo wszystko...  
Nastał dzień Urodzinowego Pikniku, organizowanego w przyszpitalnym ogrodzie. Pełnia lata, urodziny królowej, lody, kanapki i najobrzydliwszy poncz, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Była to impreza rodzinna, więc w tłumie przechadzali się klauni z balonami, dzieci plątały się nieustannie pod nogami. Nic dziwnego, że Mary potknęła się o jakiegoś malucha i skręciła kostkę. John stał najbliżej, zaniósł ją do szpitala i zakrzątnął się przy opatrunku.  
\- Małe dzikusy – westchnęła Mary, siedząca na stole lekarskim. Masowała skręconą stopę, drugą machała swobodnie. John przeszukiwał szuflady w poszukiwaniu bandaży. - Całe lepkie od lodów. Myślisz, że coś się stało temu dziecku, o które się przewróciłam?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że dzieciak nawet tego nie zauważył.   
\- Szkoda. Małe paskudztwa, każde jedno. Chyba, że któreś z nich, dwójka albo dwudziestka, jest twoje.   
\- Na szczęście nie. – John znalazł bandaże. - Cholerne pielęgniarki, wszystko chowają.   
\- To ich główny cel życiowy. – Mary wyciągnęła nogę w jego stronę. - Jesteś pewien, że nie jest złamana?  
\- Oczywiście. To lekkie skręcenie. Za parę dni będziesz mogła sobie poszukać nowego dzieciaka do kopania.   
\- Przyjemna perspektywa.   
W głowie Johna zawitała myśl, że Mary ma bardzo zgrabną stopę.   
\- Proszę – powiedział, zawiązując bandaż. - Możesz stać?  
\- Chyba tak – odrzekła Mary, ale i tak oparła się o Johna, kiedy to sprawdzała. - Jakoś potrafię. Ale z biegania nici?   
\- Obawiam się, że tak.   
\- Szlag. Jest szansa, że dostanę zwolnienie lekarskie? Byłoby miło załapać trochę czasu wolnego z powodów medycznych.   
\- Zależy, jaką pracę wykonujesz.   
\- No cóż... - rzekła Mary, a w jej oczach zawitały diabelskie ogniki. - Jestem wychowawczynią w przedszkolu.   
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem.   
\- Z uszkodzoną kostką będzie ci trudno gonić za potworkami. A poncz jest obrzydliwy. Chodźmy do kina.   
\- Myślałam, że nigdy nie poprosisz. – Uśmiechnęła się tak pięknie i jasno, że John poczuł się, jakby wyciszacze przestały działać.   
Film był beznadziejny. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo żadne z nich i tak nie potrafiłoby streścić fabuły (choć John mgliście sobie przypominał jakiś pościg samochodowy). Miał ochotę kontynuować nieoglądanie filmu w swoim mieszkaniu. Albo w mieszkaniu Mary. Albo gdziekolwiek, gdzie były płaskie powierzchnie do wykorzystania, jednak Mary z nieśmiałym uśmiechem pokręciła głową.   
\- Za bardzo cię lubię. I chcę się znowu z tobą spotkać. Boję się, że jeśli teraz się prześpimy, może to więcej nie nastąpić.   
\- Nie jestem aż taki zły – przekonywał John.   
\- Twoja reputacja cię wyprzedza, doktorze kapitanie Watson. Czy może kapitanie doktorze Watson? Jak się to mówi?  
\- Po prostu kapitanie. W wojsku nie używamy tytułów doktora czy pielęgniarza.   
\- Tyle lat nauki na marne.   
\- Nie powiedziałbym. I tak przy okazji, też bardzo cię lubię.   
\- Dobrze wiedzieć – odpowiedziała Mary. - I wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś taki zły. Nie mam zamiaru cię zmieniać, jestem na to za mądra. Po prostu nie mam ochoty od razu wskakiwać ci do łóżka.   
\- Czy ty... - zawahał się John. - Jesteś... Nigdy nie...  
\- Rany julek, nie, dziewictwo straciłam lata temu. To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.   
\- W takim razie kolacja w środę - powiedział John z ulgą. - Wcześnie, bo czeka mnie nocny dyżur, poza tym możesz być spokojna, że nie pogwałcę twego spokoju, wiedząc, że następnego dnia będziesz gonić za małymi draniami.   
\- A co ze zwolnieniem lekarskim? - droczyła się Mary.   
\- Musimy wykonać jeszcze parę badań – zaśmiał się i podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, kiedy Mary próbowała mu wymierzyć kuksańca.   
\- Zgadzam się na takie warunki – powiedziała. - Jedyne, co mnie zastanawia, kapitanie Watson, skąd to przekonanie, że to pan będzie cokolwiek gwałcił?  
I John całkiem przepadł. Tym bardziej, że porucznik Murray zaczepił go następnego dnia.  
\- Ty stary draniu... - westchnął z zachwytem. - A zarzekałeś się, że nie randkujesz z rodzeństwem wojskowych.   
John przez parę sekund wpatrywał się w Billa.   
\- O kurwa – zaklął.   
*   
Czuł, że powinien zakończyć znajomość, ale jakoś nigdy nie było ku temu okazji i zanim się spostrzegł, chodził z Mary ponad miesiąc. Wyjechali razem na długi weekend. Poznał też jej rodziców i brata w cywilu. I nagle mieszkali razem.   
Nie związali się. W sumie nie byłoby to możliwe z Johnem wciąż biorącym tabletki. Owszem, istniały procedury pozwalające omegom w armii wiązać się – musiałby przez miesiąc żyć bez leków, dostać rui, związać się i wrócić do farmaceutyków. Ale nie zdecydowali się na to.   
\- Nie chcę mieć dzieci – stwierdziła Mary. - I ty też. Po co więc tworzyć więź, jeśli nie będzie dziecka? Poza tym, jestem pewna, że nie wytrzymasz miesiąca bez pracy. Już drugiej nocy obudziłabym się, podczas gdy ty próbowałbyś wyciąć mi wyrostek.   
\- Wykluczone! - zaprzeczył John. - Najpierw bym cię porządnie odurzył, pacjent nie powinien się budzić.   
Na te słowa dźgnęła go w brzuch palcem, a John oddał szturchańca łokciem. Mary przetoczyła się na niego i pocałowała tak namiętnie, że zapomniał, z której strony jest ten nieszczęsny wyrostek.   
Nie miała do końca racji – John nie wykluczał chęci posiadania dziecka. Lubił jej opowieści z przedszkola, a kiedy odwiedzał ją w pracy i czekał w kąciku, często czytał dzieciom. No, tym, które odważyły się do niego podejść – najczęściej tkwiły w bezpiecznej odległości, w niemym podziwie, onieśmielone widokiem munduru lub fartucha lekarskiego i stetoskopu wystającego mu z kieszeni. Mówiły o nim „Doktor John”, a co odważniejsze mogły posłuchać bicia własnego serca. Mary przyglądała mu się z daleka wzrokiem pełnym zarówno miłości jak i zakłopotania.   
Nigdy jednak nie podeszła do niego i nie zaproponowała, żeby sobie sprawili choćby jednego malca. Nie był pewien czy to z powodu całej biurokracji, strachu przed jego reakcją na propozycję wyłączenia się z życia na rok, a może naprawdę nie chciała mieć dzieci.   
Pewnie by to zrobił. Przyjrzał się temu. Zastanowił się. Raczej.   
Kwestia dzieci nigdy więcej nie wypłynęła. I dobrze.   
Byli bez nich szczęśliwsi. Żyło się też o wiele łatwiej – chodzili na koncerty, robili kilkudniowe wypady za miasto, spali do późna i mogli chodzić po mieszkaniu nago. Jedli popcorn na śniadanie i urządzali głośne, szalone przyjęcia, włóczyli się po sklepach do białego rana. Mieli przyjemny zwyczaj w niedzielne poranki: siadali przy śniadaniu, czytając gazety, popijając herbatę i trzymając się za ręce. Od czasu do czasu łapali swoje spojrzenie i uśmiechali się, szczęśliwi, że druga osoba jest tuż obok i tylko ptaki za oknem dotrzymują im towarzystwa.   
I nagle wszystko się skończyło, pewnego feralnego poranka. Mary pocałowała go na pożegnanie, wyśmiała nową fryzurę, porozmawiali chwilę o wypadzie do Nicei. Następny poranek wypełniony był żałobnikami, pośród których John siedział samotnie, wbity w garnitur (który Mary wybrała mu miesiące temu) przyduszony krawatem, i wpatrywał się w trumnę, która więziła jej połamane i zniszczone ciało.   
\- Zupełnie bez sensu, po cholerę ta mała dziwka wyszła do sklepu, kiedy jej ruja była tak blisko?  
\- Pewnie myślała, że zdąży kupić mleko, zanim ją całkowicie uderzy.  
\- Powinno być na to jakieś prawo...  
Ależ jest, pomyślał nieprzytomnie John, wracając pamięcią do Janet, Briana i pięciu przerażających minut w bibliotece. Tyle, że prawo nie brało w obronę omeg, co było powszechnie wiadome. Pewnie dlatego sklepikarze chcieli pomóc tej omedze tuż-przed-rują, która otarła się o Mary, a ta z kolei nie miała szans powstrzymać swojego szaleńczego pożądania. Tak bardzo się starali ochronić omegę, że rzucili Mary na regał, który przewrócił się, przygniatając ją i łamiąc prawie wszystkie kości. Jednak najgorsze było szkło, które prawie odcięło jej nogę. Wykrwawiła się, zanim zdążyła przyjechać karetka.   
Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało z omegą. Pewnie została zamknięta gdzieś w odosobnieniu, uwięziona w amoku swojej rui, niezdolna zrozumieć aktu oskarżenia aż do jej zakończenia. A Mary została pochowana.   
\- To nie była wina Mary.  
Ktoś próbował pocieszyć Johna, ale on nie rozumiał, po co – przecież wiedział, że to nie kwestia winy, tylko biologii. Brian też nie był niczemu winny. John wzdrygał się na myśl, że i on, i Mary w ten sposób łączyli się w jego umyśle. Rzucił się w wir pracy, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, uśmiechając się do pacjentów, przepisując leki i wykonując operacje. Nawet nie drgnęła mu ręka, kiedy usuwał wyrostek robaczkowy. Tylko później pochorował się w łazience szpitalnej.   
\- John – usłyszał wtedy. Oczywiście musiał go znaleźć Bill Murray. - To nie twoja wina.   
John wstał, wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Nie patrzył na Billa.   
\- Wiem – rzucił. I kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia udał się prosto do biura kwatermistrza i poprosił o transfer.   
*   
Najpierw udał się do Irlandii Północnej, gdzie dołączył do Piątego Pułku Strzelców Northumberlandzkich i znalazł się w zupełnie innej armii, niż ta, z którą stykał się do tej pory. Błyskawicznie zorientował się, że to dokładnie ten typ wojskowości, jakiego potrzebował, by zapomnieć o Mary. Ktoś w pułku słyszał pogłoski o Watsonie Trzy Kontynenty. John śmiał się razem z nim i nie sprostował pogłosek. Nie chciał niczego tłumaczyć.   
W Kosowie zabił po raz pierwszy. Próbował utrzymać przy życiu pacjenta, który wyrywał się, oszalały z bólu i strachu, kiedy jakby znikąd wyskoczył rebeliant, wrzeszcząc, biegnąc w ich kierunki i wymachując nad głową toporem. John zadziałał błyskawicznie. Wyciągnął broń z kabury pacjenta i strzelił trzy razy. Spudłował raz, druga kula trafiła napastnika w brzuch, trzecia – w serce. Upadł półtora metra od nich.   
\- Niezły strzał, Watson – ocenił dowódca. Wysłał Johna na kurs strzelecki i zalecił pójście do psychologa na konsultacje, by uporał się z traumą po zabiciu człowieka.   
Po Kosowie pułk przez parę miesięcy stacjonował w domu. John rozważał wyjazd do Birmingham i wizytę na grobie Mary, ale w ostateczności zrezygnował. Miał na głowie szkolenie na strzelnicy, rozmowy z psychologiem i wszystkie pierepały, które wiązały się ze służbą w wojsku, a które pochłaniały cały jego czas.   
Któregoś wieczoru zadzwoniła Harry, na miesiąc przed zakończeniem wojskowej idylli i John został zmuszony do wyjazdu.   
Przepustka obejmowała parę dni wolnego, ale myśl, że dostał ją na okoliczność śmierci matki, była bolesna i nieznośna. Przeczuwał, że będzie potrzebował całego miesiąca, by załatwić formalności i doprowadzić jej dom do stanu, jakiego sobie życzyła Harry. Równocześnie chciał już wrócić do swojego regimentu, gdyż przebywając w cywilu czuł się obco, jak kosmita.   
Może właśnie nim był – kosmitą. Piętnaście lat na wyciszaczach, nigdy nie mając rui, nigdy nie czując ciągoty do intymności z nikim, z wyjątkiem Mary... Nerwowo poruszał się wśród feromonów i hormonów, wyraźnie czując, że wszyscy wokół, oprócz niego, mają niezłe używanie. Podskórne pragnienie, chęć, która pozwoliłaby mu ignorować tabletki, była wyjątkowo silna, gdy robił zakupy na High Street – jakby jego ciało desperacko próbowało dołączyć się do wszechobecnej zabawy.   
\- Niezmiernie mi przykro z powodu pańskiej matki – powiedział sprzedawca w warzywniaku, aptekarz, listonosz i staruszka wyprowadzająca psa. - To była cudowna kobieta, będzie nam jej brakowało.   
\- Dziękuję, tak, nam też – odpowiadał John, niecierpliwie chcąc zakończyć rozmowę, uciec do domu, pozbyć się ich wreszcie. Zostawiali go w spokoju, przypisując nerwowość żałobie.   
Dom matki był bezpieczną przystanią, fortem, gdzie mógł się zaszyć, przeglądając papiery, rachunki, anulowane czeki, puste butelki po sherry schowane za sofą, poduszkami, wezgłowiem łóżka i szafką w łazience.   
Harry pomagała każdego dnia, Clara pojawiała się w weekendy. To były dobre dni, ponieważ żona Harry była zabawna, przyjacielska i nie dopytywała się o życie w armii. Nie sugerowała też istnienia stada samotnych alf, które tylko czekają, aż John przyprowadzi je do domu. Lubił ją, więc również nie dopytywał się o dzieci, które powinny pojawić się po piętnastu latach więzi Clary i Harry. Był lekarzem, więc jeśli Clara miała jakieś wątpliwości czy obawy, wiedziała, że może go o wszystko zapytać. Miał nadzieję, że wiedziała.   
Poza tym, Clara dbała o swoją karierę, była cenionym wspólnikiem lokalnego centrum ogrodniczego i John podejrzewał, że nie zależało jej na dzieciach. W dzisiejszych czasach, z antykoncepcją i wyciszaczami, bezdzietne omegi nie były czymś dziwnym, choć nadal istniały relatywnie rzadko. Potrzeba rozmnażania podczas rui była zbyt silna, a antykoncepcja często zawodziła – choć i tak dobrze, że teraz działała w ośmiu przypadkach na dziesięć. John jak dotąd miał szczęście i z każdą nową receptą szeptał podziękowania pielęgniarce, która dała mu pierwsze opakowanie tabletek.   
John z Clarą chichotali nad fotografiami, Harry rozbrajała resztę bałaganu, brutalnie sortując ubrania, książki i sprzęty kuchenne na kupki: Zachować, Oddać i Wyrzucić. Od czasu do czasu wpadała do nich z idiotyczną wazą udekorowaną głowami dzików, pierwszym wydaniem książki Anthony'ego Trollope'a, albo suknią, w której matka związała się z ojcem. Siadali w trójkę i debatowali, z radością lub zażenowaniem, co zrobić z danym przedmiotem.   
Waza wylądowała na stosie do oddania, choć żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, kto chciałby ozdobić dom takim koszmarkiem. Książki oczywiście zostawili sobie, z zamiarem oszacowania ich wartości później. Za to suknia okazała się nie lada kłopotem.  
\- Jest piękna – powiedziała Clara. - Szkoda, że nie wiedziałyśmy o niej wcześniej, wyglądałabyś przepięknie, Harry.   
\- Raczej ty. – Harry się wzdrygnęła. - Mama była niższa ode mnie, sukienka sięgałaby mi do kolan. - Nagle zerknęła na Johna. - Wstawaj – zakomenderowała.   
\- Nigdy.   
\- Daj spokój, nigdy nie marzyłeś o jedwabiu i koronkach? - przekomarzała się. - Dajesz, John.  
Pozwolił siostrze podnieść się z podłogi.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru nosić sukienki matki, nigdy-przenigdy.   
\- Nie zapeszaj – mruknęła Harry i przyłożyła do niego sukienkę. - Długość w sam raz, ale jesteś za pękaty.   
\- Mówi się „dobrze zbudowany”.  
\- Da się ją przerobić – zastanawiała się Clara. - Na kamizelkę albo zestaw krawat i szarfa. A z resztek zrobić coś dla ciebie, Harry.   
\- Zdrajczyni. – John spiorunował ją spojrzeniem.  
\- O, albo poszwy na poduszki – kontynuowała, niezrażona. - Albo obrus. W każdym razie nie powinniśmy jej wyrzucać ani oddawać. Jest tak ładna, że może ktoś chciałby ją w przyszłości wykorzystać ją zgodnie z przeznaczeniem.   
\- Pewnie jakaś alfa Johna. Kurduplowata, żeby weszła w sukienkę – rzuciła Harry.   
Zapadła cisza.   
\- Och – zreflektowała się i zaczerwieniła. - Przepraszam, John. Zapomniałam.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. To było dawno temu. Poza tym i tak nie chcieliśmy się wiązać.   
\- Jestem idiotką.   
\- Żeby tylko teraz. – Wyszczerzył się, a Harry spróbowała odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. - Poza tym kiedy niby mam spotkać jakieś dziewczęta w wojsku, co?  
\- Zawsze jest szansa na faceta ze skłonnością do przebieranek – rzuciła z udawaną powagą.   
\- Odwal się – mruknął, a Harry rzuciła w niego sukienką. John nie pozostał jej dłużny.   
\- Zachowajmy ją dla przyszłych pokoleń – powiedziała Clara i napięcie powróciło, tak intensywne, że John cofnął się o krok.   
\- Jasne – powiedziała Harry cierpko. - Oczywiście. Jak mogłam być tak głupia i zapomnieć o tej możliwości.   
Rzuciła sukienkę na podłogę, wypadła z pokoju i pobiegła na górę, mocno tupiąc na schodach – dokładnie tak, jak robiła to jako nastolatka, roztaczając wokół zapach alfy. Clara nadal siedziała na podłodze, zaciskając powieki. John uklęknął koło niej.  
\- Clara…?  
\- Przepraszam – szepnęła. Jej głos drżał. Spojrzała na niego. – Nie miałam zamiaru wciągać cię w nasze domowe piekiełko.  
\- Daj spokój. – Podał jej chusteczki. - Widziałem gorsze scysje w stołówce, między typami, który usiedli przypadkiem przy tym samym stoliku.   
Clara zaśmiała się nerwowo, wytarła nos.   
\- To drażliwy temat, nic więcej. Wiesz, że nie mamy...  
John wstał, ostrożnie uniósł sukienkę w wyciągniętych rękach.  
\- Jest piękna.   
\- Prawda.   
\- Jestem lekarzem, możesz mnie pytać o wszystko.   
\- Wiem. Ale nie chciałam cię w to mieszać. Jesteśmy rodziną i nie wydało mi się to właściwe.   
\- Ale chodzisz do kogoś? Do specjalisty?  
Nastała cisza.  
\- Powinniśmy ją dać do czyszczenia – powiedziała Clara. - Jakiejś porządnej pralni. A potem zamknąć w worku próżniowym, żeby się nie rozpadła ze starości. W ten sposób będzie jak znalazł dla każdego, kto będzie chciał ją włożyć. Kiedykolwiek to się stanie.   
John ostrożnie powiesił sukienkę na drzwiach.   
\- Masz rację – odpowiedział, nie patrząc w oczy szwagierce. Serce ścisnęło mu się z bólu, kiedy usłyszał rezygnację w jej głosie. - Tak zrobimy.   
Resztę przepustki spędził, próbując porozmawiać z siostrą, ale wykazywała zadziwiający talent do uciekania od drażliwych tematów. W sumie nie był pewien, co miałby jej powiedzieć. „Cześć, Harry, słyszałem, że nie możesz. Na dole wszystko w porządku?”  
Miał za sobą trening wojskowy, ale był pewien, że po czymś takim Harry zamieniłaby go w krwawą plamę. Poza tym nie miał zbyt wiele wiedzy na temat bezpłodności alf. Tylko tyle, ile dowiedział się na studiach medycznych. Brak dzieci w związku alfy i omegi był rzadkością, a i tak większość przypadków dawało się wyleczyć odpowiednią terapią i lekami.   
Na kilka dni przed końcem przepustki John wykopał skądś zdjęcia z ceremonii więzi siostry. Usiedli razem, śmiejąc się z fryzur i strojów, dyskutując o tym, jak piękny to był dzień w porównaniu zresztą paskudnego roku. Patrząc na te dwie kobiety, przekomarzające się i żartujące ze sobą, John pomyślał, że chyba nie ma znaczenia, że nikt więcej nie włoży sukni matki. Skoro były szczęśliwe ze sobą, nie mając dzieci, to i on cieszył się z nimi.   
\- John, z kim ty tu tak flirtujesz? - zapytała zachwycona odkryciem Clara. John spojrzał na zdjęcie, nie potrafiąc sobie za diabła przypomnieć żadnego flirtowania.   
\- Nigel – odparł z zaskoczeniem. Na zdjęciu siedzieli przy stoliku, z na wpół opróżnionymi kuflami piwa, patrząc sobie w oczy i śmiejąc się z jakiegoś żartu. Nie nazwałby tego podrywem, ale Clara zawsze miała w sobie romantyczne ciągoty.   
\- Pamiętam go – ucieszyła się Harry. - Uczyliście się razem w kuchni, zanim się zamanifestował, prawda? Poszedł do mojej szkoły.   
\- Aha – potwierdził John i nagle przypomniał sobie strzępki dawnej konwersacji.   
\- Jest alfą? To na pewno flirtowaliście – uznała Clara.   
\- Ja nie flirtuję.   
\- Wszyscy to robią – przekomarzała się dalej.   
\- No, ty na pewno – zażartowała Harry i znowu zaczęły chichotać.   
\- A więc to tak – mruknął John. - Kto by pomyślał...   
*   
Następnego dnia przechodził koło kancelarii adwokackiej. Nie miał zamiaru wejść do środka. Zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty wbić na pokoje i pokazać się Nigelowi. Byłoby to głupie i żałosne, trochę perwersyjne i bardzo desperackie, a John Watson był ponad takie uczucia. Był pewnym siebie, nie potrzebującym cudzej akceptacji omegą, a już najmniej zależało mu na potwierdzeniu własnej wartości płynącej z więzi z alfą, który na pewno zabroniłby mu wyjazdów w teren, wykonywania skomplikowanych operacji, ograniczającym mu życie, na litość...  
\- John? John Watson?  
Głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia, które pokierowało jego krokami wprost do biura Nigela.   
\- Nigel! - zakrzyknął, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi ton radosnego zdumienia. - Witaj!   
Nigel uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał mniej włosów, niż John pamiętał, rozrosła mu się klatka piersiowa, a twarz przyjemnie zaokrągliła, co czyniło go zadziwiająco miłym dla oka. Zbyt miłym. John musiał pilnować się, żeby nie podziwiać, jak ciało Nigela zgrabnie wypełniało garnitur.   
\- Tak się zastanawiałem, czy się na siebie natkniemy. Słyszałem o twojej mamie, to była fantastyczna kobieta. Pamiętam, jak krzątała się po kuchni, kiedy próbowaliśmy się uczyć matmy i to, jak ukradkiem częstowała nas ciasteczkami.   
\- Eksperyment z aligatorem – uśmiechnął się John.  
\- O rany, zapomniałem o tym! - zawołał Nigel. – Aligator! Moja matka przez tydzień rozpaczała nad moimi zniszczonymi ciuchami. Myślałem, że mnie już nigdy do was nie puści.   
\- Ale w końcu puściła. - John zakołysał się na piętach. - I dobrze. Przyjemnie było mieć się z kim uczyć, choć przez jakiś czas.   
\- Zamanifestowałeś się jakoś niedługo potem, rok czy jakoś tak?  
\- Ciągle czekałem, musieli zrobić testy, żeby mnie gdzieś dalej posłać. Potrzebowałem tego, żeby móc studiować medycynę.   
\- No tak, faktycznie. – Nigel był pod wrażeniem. - Poszedłeś do szkoły medycznej. Masz teraz  
własny gabinet?  
\- Praktykuję w Piątym Pułku Strzelców z Northumberland – odpowiedział, nie bez dumy, a Nigel gwizdnął z podziwem.   
\- To trzeba opić, stary. Co powiesz na wypad do pubu? Nie mam już dziś żadnych spraw.   
Siedzenie z Nigelem w pubie przywoływało przyjemne wspomnienia z ceremonii więzi Harry i Clary czy nasiadówek w kuchni. Żartowali, śmiali się, obgadywali wszystkich dookoła i chichotali w kufle. John opowiedział o treningu wojskowym i szkole medycznej, oczywiście zaczynając od anegdotek z pierwszych sekcji zwłok (zrobił nacięcie z zupełnie innej strony i o dziesięć centymetrów za długie). Z kolei Nigel opowiedział o studiach prawniczych, najdziwniejszych klientach i pierwszej poważnej sprawie (stanął przed sędzią bez notatek i z rozpiętym rozporkiem).   
Rozmawiali o rodzicach Nigela, którzy spędzali emeryturę na Majorce, i jego siostrze, która uczyła w miejscowej szkole dla bet.   
Rozmawiali o rodzicach Johna i ceremonii więzi Clary i Harry.   
\- O, to była świetna impreza - powiedział Nigel. - Ostatnio często o niej myślę.   
\- Serio? - zapytał John, siląc się na obojętność.   
\- Szykuje mi się własna. Rany, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć – zreflektował się Nigel, sięgnął do portfela i wyciągnął zdjęcie. - To jest Sam, fenomenalna dziewczyna, poznałem ją rok temu. Wiem, strasznie późno się zabieram za więź, ale ona jest tego warta. Była związana z innym alfą przez jakiś czas, zanim zerwali ze sobą.   
\- Jest przepiękna – potwierdził John, patrząc na rudowłosą piękność na zdjęciu. Nie był pewien, czy czuje ulgę, czy rozczarowanie. - Gratulacje.   
\- Dzięki – rzucił Nigel, patrząc na Sam z rozanielonym uśmiechem. - Jest w ciąży. Od ostatniej rui. Zdecydowaliśmy się na oficjalne przypieczętowanie związku, z wielką pompą. Przyjdziesz, mam nadzieję? Chcemy naprawdę zaszaleć z przyjęciem.   
\- Przyjechałbym z przyjemnością, ale wyjeżdżam do Afganistanu, zaraz po przepustce. Nie będzie mnie parę lat.   
Nigel znów gwizdnął.   
\- Ja pierdziu... Uważaj tam na siebie, stary.   
\- Nie wysyłają lekarzy na front. Nic mi nie będzie.   
\- Mimo to fajnie byłoby mieć cię tu pod ręką.  
„Nie mówiąc o tym, że wszyscy czuliby się niezręcznie” - pomyślał John, ale po chwili uznał, że może Nigel nie pamięta swojej propozycji, złożonej lata temu. Tym lepiej.   
\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że ci się wszystko ułożyło – powiedział John i z przyjemnością uznał, że faktycznie jest szczęśliwy.


End file.
